Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths
by Sweet Candy180
Summary: Its Sweet and Candy again! Contains...I don't know? Random stuff.(I guess) Reviews can give you see that I and Candy will do a game cause we're bored to the Hunter x Hunter Characters. May you please review. I'm back from Hiatus!
1. Introduction

**Sweet: Hey Guys… Again. -_-" So I got bored as ever! I read Sasuki-Senpai's fan fiction dare. I loved it! You should read it too! Ok Today we are making a truth or dare game with the Hunter x Hunter Characters.**

**Candy: We are going to be the hosts of the game. We have our OCs.**

**Sweet: Mine is Misaki Nowaki. A random fujoshi who is a pervert and takes a lot of pictures. My hair is curly like Neferpitou's but the color blue. I wear a black and has a white shirt inside. I wear brown shorts and blue flat shoes.**

**Candy: Mine is Diana Jillian. A kuudere who gives the punishment to the ones who don't want to do the dares or truth. My hair is like Bisky's but the color greyish purple. I wear a blue summer dress and yellow sunflower shoes. I hold my favorite weapon, the devils fork.**

**Sweet: Wow, you sound scary.**

**Candy: You want me to kill you now? It'll be easy.**

**Sweet: Umm… No! Ok you are the who's reading this, right? Ok! You put your command/truth/dare for the Hunter x Hunter Characters, OK?**

**Gon: Misaki-san, what are you doing? **

**Sweet: Oh! Gon! Don't make me call Hisoka to come and get you! Hurry go back in to the building!**

**Gon: Uhh… Ok! *runs to the building***

**Candy: Start reviewing. Now.**


	2. Ray guns x Gender x Punishment

**Sweet: Finally, someone reviewed!**

**Candy: Only 2 though. **

**Sweet: Dare Time!**

Misaki and Diana were waiting for the Hunter x Hunter characters in front of the building. "Oh! I can't wait to do this! I played this when I was small, but with the spinning bottle!" Misaki said excitedly. "Ok, their here." Diana coldly said. The Hunter x Hunter gang were in cars. Gon Freecs came out and Killua Zoldyck also came out of the same car. Kurapika and Leorio came out last.

Misaki and Diana welcomed them in. The stage was ready for them to arrive. The audiences all cheered and screamed. "Hi! I'm Misaki Nowaki and this is my assistant, Diana Jillian! Welcome to, Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths! Let's start introduction." Misaki pointed at Gon. "Oh! I'm Gon Freecs! I'm 12 years old and I want to find my father!" After Gon said that, he smiled that would make the crowd go wild.

"Next, you, frosty." Diana said. "Don't call me frosty! Ugh I'm Killua Zoldyck. I'm 12 years old too and I'm from an elite assassin family." Killua looked at Gon when he was smiling, so Killua smiled too which made the crowd go even wilder. " Killua you killed Misaki with your smile. You are an assassin…" Diana said while pointing at Misaki on the floor nose bleeding. " She just fainted!" Killua complained.

"Umm… I'm Kurapika. I'm 17 years old and want to avenge the Kurta clan by killing the Phantom troupe." He waved. Then the crowd squealed. "Ok I'm Leorio. I'm 19 years old and I want to become a doctor!" The crowd just became quiet and only the sound of the cricket was heard. "Ok! Let's continue with the dares and truths!" Misaki was awake that time. "It's from **Ice LunaWolf**.

It says here, "I dare Killua go to the mall with Illumi" introducing, Illumi…" Diana said. Illumi came out from the back stage and bowed. "Killua and Illumi are going to the mall with each other?!" Misaki nose blooded. "It also says, "I dare Illumi to spoil Killua." Illumi you have to spoil Killua to buy anything he wants." Diana said. " What?! No way! I'll get the punishment then do the dare!" Killua said.

"Aww… Diana, get your fork ready." Misaki said sadly. "Okay." Diana took out her devils fork and sharpened it. " Umm… What are you doing?" Killua asked. " I'm going to punish you the hell's way." Diana said. " Okay-Okay! I'll do it! Sheesh!" Killua then grabbed Illumi's hand and went to go buy stuff. "Ok! That was too cute! Now next is…" Misaki stopped and gave it to Kurapika . Kurapika read it and blushed " What?! No way, no how!" Kurapika said. "Do you wanna know what hell is like?" Diana asked. Kurapika ran to the dressing room to change his clothes. "Okay, while we wait for Kurapika to change, there's a dare for Gon! It's from **Gonia Freecs**! I like that name! "I dare Gon to slap Hisoka!" oh,my." Misaki said.

" W-what! I'm scared of Hisokaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gon said. Then Kurapika came out wearing a sexy maid dress. "Ugh. Is it done yet?" Kurapika asked. The crowd became wild. "The dare I gave you was from, **Ice LunaWolf** too Kurapika!" Misaki said. "Introducing, Hisoka…" Diana said. Hisoka appeared like a magician himself. He was naked! "Oh~ Why I was taking a bath~"Hisoka said that while everyone shuddered except Misaki. Misaki just took several pictures then fainted. "Gon, slap Hisoka now." Diana said coldly. Gon whimpered but did so. He slapped Hisoka when Hisoka was paying attention to Kurapika because Kurapika was in a sexy maid dress (**He was still in it remember**)

Hisoka turned his head to Gon while smiling creepily. Gon ran to back stage because he was too scared. Misaki then was awake again and went to the audiences. "We don't have any more dares and truths any more. So let's go to the audiences. You what do you want? And what is your name?" Misaki asked a girl. "My name is Chihiro. I have truth for Killua. If Gon was a girl or Alluka was a girl too and not your sister, which will you choose to go on a date with?" All of them turned to Killua who was eating chocolate bought from his aniki.

"Well, I would c-c-choose Gon." Killua blushed while looking away. "I also have a dare for Killua! Go on a date with the he chose now!" Chihiro said. "But Gon's a boy!"Killua said. "Well that'll be hard for you to say! Gon! Come here!" Misaki said while Gon came out of the backstage. "Yes?" Gon said with an innocent face. Misaki took out a weird looking ray gun from her back and shooted it at Gon! Gon fell down after he was been hit and then he looked like he was evolving! " Misaki! Why did you shoot at Gon?!" Killua shouted. "It's okay Killua, I'm fine I just feel weird." Gon said. Killua turned around to see how Gon is when Killua blushed furiously.

"Killua? Why are you red?! Are you sick?!" Gon said while putting his hand on Killua's fore head. "It's just, you just, became a…."Killua stopped when he fainted. "Killua?! Misaki-san! What's wrong with Killua?!" Gon said. "You're a girl now Gon. You can go on a date with Killua now!" Misaki said happily.

"Wait, what?!"Gon said while looking at himself. His hair become longer and is combed down. He is wearing the same clothes but a skirt. "What did you do to Gon?!" Leorio said. "I can make ray guns to change anyone's gender." Misaki answered. Killua woke up then he saw Gon as a girl. "Gon, you're a girl!" Killua said. "Yeah. So why don't we go on a date?" Gon said while dragging Killua out of the building.

"Misaki, it's time to finish the show now." Diana said. "Misaki and Diana out! And Thank you for reading….. Hunterx Hunter: Dares and Truths!" Misaki said while all the Hunter x Hunter gang left.

**Sweet: So how was it? I know I nose bleed a lot cause I'm fat.**

**Candy: You're not fat.**

**Sweet: Really?**

**Candy: Yes Because you are Very fat.**

**Sweet: No!**

**Candy: Please continue on reviewing.**


	3. Cosplaying x Blushing x Secrets

**Sweet: Yeah! We got 3 more! It's funny and hilarious!**

**Candy: …**

"Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths! I'm Misaki Nowaki and beside me is Diana Jillian we are the hosts of this show tonight!" The crowd wooed and cheered. The Hunter x Hunter gang climbed the stage while waving to the crowd. "Let's start with, Kuroro!" Misaki made a hand signal to call him. "Yeah?"Kuroro asked. Misaki whispered to him. "Well, okay." "Introducing… The Phantom Troupe." Diana introduced them. "Spiders?!" Kurapika then is on scarlet eyes mode and prepared. "Do it now!" Misaki said while preparing her camera.

The Phantom Troupe bowed at Kurapika while saying "Sorry! For killing your clan!" Everybody was shocked except Misaki and Diana. "Um…What?" Kurapika asked. "You heard what they said! Their sorry for killing your clan! Forgive them!"Misaki said "No! I will never forgive them" Kurapika said while blushing. "You're such a tsundere, Kurapikachu." Diana said.

"Next is Killua "I dare Killua to give a big hug to Leorio and all his chocolates" Oh." Diana said while pushing Killua to hug Leorio. Killua hugged Leorio and gave him all his chocolates "I-it's not like I really wanted to give it to you!" Leorio smiled. Then a scary aura was behind their backs. It was Misaki mad Leorio! "Diana kill Leorio in the next chapter." Misaki said. "Okay."

"Next is…"I dare Illumi to dress up as a women and do the pantene hair flip!" Ooooo!" Misaki said after her madness. Illumi came out and came in the dressing room. "While we wait for that, Psycho Clown. Give Gon the talk in the backstage." Diana said. "Okay~ Then can I," "No." Hisoka went backstage with Gon and then Illumi came out in a dress. "Maximum level!"Misaki said before nose bleeding. "Do the hair flip." Diana said.

Illumi did the hair flip slow motion. Misaki was awake again and took a picture of it. "Next is…" Before Diana could say anything, Hisoka came out with Gon that was surprised. "Tell me why did Hisoka tell me that?" Gon said. Everybody shook their heads. Gon sat down the couch. "Kurapika use Kortopi as a mop! Lol!" Misaki threw Kortopi at Kurapika. Diana then spilled her coffee on the floor. "You did that on purpose!" The Phantom Troupe said in unison. Kurapika mopped the floor using Kortopi. "I like watching this." Diana said smiling. "Diana! You smiled for the first time!" Misaki said. "Do you want me to kill you? It'll be easy." Diana said. "Umm… Neon! Hisoka-kun!" Misaki said. "Hisoka-kun?!" everybody said. Hisoka came out with Neon. "Swap clothes" Diana said. "Okay~"Hisoka smiled creepily.

"What?! I'm going to swap clothes with a psycho?!" Neon said. Diana took out her weapon. Neon was scared then went to the dressing room too. "All those dares are from **SpadePirates4Eva**!" neon came out with Hisoka's clothes. "Ew… It's smells like blood!" "Stop complaining brat." Diana said. Then Hisoka came out wearing Neon's clothes. It was too tight! Misaki took pictures of him then fainted of happiness.

"Okay, next is umm… Kurapika. Can you forget about your revenge? Please?" Misaki said. "No!" Kurapika answered. "I knew you were gonna say that." Diana took out two guns this time. "Okay! I'll forget about it." "Next is Killua! Finally! Give all your choco robos to everyone!"Misaki said. "What?! What?! What?!" Killua shouted. "Do it frosty. Before I kill you." Diana said while handing out a file. Killua blushed and gave all his choco robos to everyone. "I can't wait to eat Killua's chocolate!" Gon said smiling. Killua blushed.

"Leorio, Throw away your filthy books." "They're not filthy! They teach me about how to beco-" "Your magazines you perverted idiotic old weak monkey!" Misaki said. Leorio was angry but threw away all his books. " Next dare is… Introducing, Ging Freecs!" Misaki said. "G-Ging?!" Gon said. Ging was shy then said "Yes, it's me." "I can't wait to tell you everything!" Gon said. "Sorry Gon, but it's a dare. Gon, ask who your mother is to Ging." Diana said.

Gon turned to everyone with the cute puppy dog eyes fill of sadness. "But Mito-san is my-" Before Gon could say anything, Misaki nose blooded. " Your mother is… a secret!" Ging said before running out. "Okay, next is… Blondy half-naked." Diana said before closing her ears. The audiences became wild. "W-What?!"Kurapika blushed. Diana teared off Kurapika's clothes except his underwear. Kurapika covered his body and he blushed. "Oooooo." Misaki looked at Kurapika. "He's still a boy!" The audiences booed. "Kurapika, are you a girl? Cause your covering your body like a girl." Misaki said.

" . !" Kurapika screamed before running to the dressing room. "Okay, Gon, why is your hair spiky and long even though it's been cut a second ago?" Diana said. "Maybe it's the special hair gel that Mito-san gave me!" Gon smiled. Misaki held her nose and said "Killua! Why is your hair silver? It's too handsome!". "Maybe because, I'm the heir of the family?" Killua said with a bored tone. The crowd became wild again.

"A truth for Leorio. Why is your hair just like an ossan?"Diana said. "Maybe because, I don't know! I thought this haircut was good-looking to the ladies!".Leorio said. "The sender is **Carina Quarene**." Diana said. "Next is… Kurapika cosplay as Hatsune Miku! Hahahahhahah!" Misaki said. Kurapika went to the dressing room to change. "Kuroro! Come here!" Misaki whispered at him. He smiled and nodded. Kurapika came out cosplaying as Hatsune miku. Kuroro then appeared beside Kurapika holding his hand. "Why are you holding my hand?" Kurapika said blushing.

"It's a dare! Now, Kurapika! Tie your hands with chains!" Misaki said excitedly. Kurapika tied his and Kuroro's hands in chains. "Next is… Psycho hugs puppy and kitten." Diana said in a secret language. "What?" Everybody said. "Hisoka hugging Gon and Killua!? Maximum cuteness!" Misaki said then nose bleeded. Gon and Killua whimpered. Hisoka let out a scary aura that makes everyone shuddered.(**Except Misaki and Diana**) "I'm ready for the hug~" "Killuaaaaaaaaa! I'm scared!" Gon said. "Me too!" Killua said. Hisoka hugged Gon and Killua. Misaki then said "Too fluffy I'm gonna die!"

"Frosty, eat a lot of peppers until your full." Diana said while serving a big bowl of peppers to Killua. "What?! No way! I will nev-" Killua was stopped when Diana shoved peppers in his mouth. "Okay, okay I'm full! I want water now!" Killua then saw Gon drinking some water and drank it from Gon's hand. Misaki took pictures of it while nose bleeding. "Two munchkins and their squishiness!" Misaki said before fainting. "Now a truth for Kurapikachu. Do you wish to be a girl?" Diana asked while looking at Kurapika trying to let go Kuroro's hand "No!" the crowd booed again.

"A truth for Frosty, what do you do if chocolate was banned from every country?" Diana said. Killua stopped drinking and said with an scary smiling face "I will kill the ones who banned chocolate." Misaki was taking pictures of it. "Misaki-san, why aren't you afraid of Killua?" Gon asked. "Because I'm afraid of Diana!" Misaki said. Everybody sweatdropped. "The last one is… Illumi. Do you have any emotion you felt before?" "Yes." "REALLY?!" everybody said. "I felt sad when Killua left the house. I cried while finding him" Illumi said emotionless. "Well that's the last one from **xXXDreamy-HeartXXx**. Thanks for reading!" Misaki said waving.


	4. Kissing x Christmas x Fallen angel

**Sweet: I will not be available at 21****st**** of December until 27****th**** December. And! Thank you for reviewing my fanfic! I got like a lot! And we have a story before the dares. ILLUMILLUKILLUALLUKALLUTO!**

**Candy: Okay, to the dares… We have like to kill someone.**

Misaki and Diana were in the backstage preparing up stuff when someone was looking at them. Misaki and Diana could already sense someone behind them. Diana took out some of her guns then turned to shoot at the person stalking them. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Diana said pointing the gun at the suspicious man. "Diana, come back to heaven with us. We saw what you did in your spare time on earth, please come back with us." The man said.

Diana trembled when the man came closer. Diana was very scared and gritted the teeth. "Diana! Just shoot!" Misaki supported her. Diana couldn't shoot and dropped the gun. She then fell to the ground fainting. The man came even closer but someone grabbed the man tightly. "Don't you dare touch her." It was the Hunter x Hunter gang. Before they could kill that man, the man disappeared in to thin air.

Everybody went to Diana who already fainted. Leorio nursed her to full health. When Diana was awake, everybody went to her. "Diana-san, are you okay?" Gon asked. "Yeah I'm okay. Was that person?" They shook their heads meaning he wasn't killed. "Diana, who is that man actually? What did he mean by 'back to heaven'?" Kurapika said. Diana then told the whole story about that man. That man was actually working in heaven. What he meant by heaven is real heaven. Diana is actually a fallen angel. She was kicked out of Heaven because she is actually the daughter of a devil and angel.

Everybody was shocked except Misaki. Misaki thought she was just a regular person when that man also appeared to plead Diana to come back. But the blood of the fallen angel is also very strong. Whoever drinks the blood of a fallen angel will become the strongest of all and will live for eternity. "So, why did you refuse their proposal? Why I meant is not getting married."Killua asked. "No, right now isn't the time. It's time for dares and Truths." Misaki looked at her watch and it's almost 10:00!

Misaki grabbed Diana's hand and ran to the stage. "Welcome to…Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!" Misaki said. "Our first dare is… Gon, Killua and Kurapika fight Hisoka!" Hisoka came out of backstage smiling creepily. "I surrender. All you fruits are still not ripe yet. I'll know when you are ripe." Then Hisoka licked his lips. Everybody shivered while Misaki was shivering in happiness. "Hisoka is soooooo sexy!" Misaki said before fainting. "Next is…Killua hug your mom" Diana said. Killua sighed then hugged Kikyo. "Oh, Killua! I knew you lo-" "No." Killua stopped hugging after Gon looked at him happily.

"Truth for Gon, why do you keep wearing the same clothes?" Misaki said. "W-Well when Killua came home with me to meet my family, we took a bath then I was wearing something else when I want to put my clothes in the washing machine, Killua was wearing it to try them. He wore it for a long time, then when we were going to leave, Killua wore his clothes. But I didn't want to clean the clothes because it has Killua's smell." Gon said blushing. "AH! Ultimate cuteness!" Misaki said before nose bleeding.

"Truth for Kurapikachu. Why can't you forget about your revenge?" Diana asked. "Because the Phantom Troupe killed my first best friend. I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?" Misaki gave him some water then said "Is it because you fell in love with your best friend?". Kurapika spitted all the water out. Kurapika blushed furiously "N-No! He's a boy! Why would I fall in love with a boy? Idiot…"Kurapika said. "Kurapikachu is such a tsundere." Diana said.

"A truth for Killua! What Christmas present would you like except choco-robos?"Misaki asked. "I w-would like g-g-go-go" Killua stopped when Leorio interrupted and said "Gon as your present?" Killua blushed then punched Leorio in the face. "I would like going to a trip with Gon!" Killua said. "All those dares and truths are from **Carina Quarene!**"Misaki said.

"Next is…Chu,Chu!" Misaki said. Everybody sweat dropped while saying "What?" "Hisoka kiss Illumi and Kurapika kiss Kuroro."Diana said. Hisoka then went near Illumi and kissed him. Misaki held her nose and looked at Kuroro who is kissing Kurapika. Misaki was so happy she exploded.**(Not literally)** "Stop kissing you fools. Milluki hug Killua" Diana said. "No way! I hate my little brother!" Milluki said. The crowd was very angry at Milluki and started to throw stuff at him. Diana then took out a bazooka this time. "Do the dare." Milluki was angry and then hugged Killua quickly and left.

"A truth for Uvogin, do you love Shalnark or were you drunk when you kissed him?" Diana said. Uvogin thought for a while and said "When did I kissed him? I'm not gay." "Yup, you were drunk." Everybody said. " A truth for Milluki. Why do you hate Killua so much?"Misaki said. "Because he calls me pig, fat and tries to destroy my figures!" Milluki answered."Now a truth for Killua, what kind of gift would you give to your mom?" Diana asked. "Bombs. Lots and lots of bombs." Killua said. Those are from **Ice LunaWolf**.

"Next is… Kurapikachu give a roundhouse kick in Kuroro's face." Diana said. Kurapika smiled and kicked Kuroro while saying "This is for kissing me and holding my hand!" Kuroro fell to the floor. "Kuroro likes that I think." Misaki said. "Mummy kissing cursed one" Diana said. "Bonolenov kiss Senritsu?! UGH!" Misaki said. Bonolenov appeared with Senritsu and they kissed. Misaki closed her eyes not to see. "Next dare is Phinx, Uvo and Basho. Be the powerpuff girls." Diana said. "What?! No!" Diana took out an Axe. They quickly went to the dressing room. Next before they change is Leorio do surgery to take all the tattoos of The Phantom Troupe. Leorio How about do that later.?" Misaki asked.

"Okay." Leorio answered. "The last one is… Killua and Feitan switch clothes!? Too cool and handsome!" Misaki said nose bleeding in happiness. Killua and Feitan went to the dressing and then The powerpuff girls, I mean the boys, came out. "Misaki wake up and take pictures." Diana said. Misaki saw the men . Uvo was Blossom so he is wearing a pink dress and a bow. Phinx was Bubbles. He is in a blue dress and holding Octi. And lastly, Basho was Buttercup in a Green dress. "All those dares are from **SpadePirates4Eva**! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy, Hunter x Hunter:Dares and Truths! Bye!" Misaki said while taking pictures of The Powerpuff Boys!

**Sweet: School is close! I'm so frustrated!**

**Candy: It's a good thing I'm 23. R&R.**


	5. Game x Short x Frosty

**Sweet: Thank you for reviewing! And I saw that some of you want to know about Diana's past~ well…not now.**

**Candy: My OC's past is a hit.**

**Sweet: =3= that's nothing you should be proud of. Tomorrow's school! ..**

Misaki and Diana were preparing stuff when Misaki said "When are you getting married?" Diana looked at Misaki with a demon face. "Never…" Diana answered. Then they went up stage. "Welcome to…Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths! I'm Misaki Nowaki and she's Diana Jillian!" The audiences all cheered. "Let's start with Truths. Frosty, are you a yandere?" Diana asked. "No." Killlua said. "Why?!" The audiences shouted. Before Killua could answer, Misaki said "Because he's a tsundere and yandere!" Misaki said. "N-No! Why would I be?" Killua said. "Because in the movie, Phantom Rouge, you were jealous of Retz because she was about to steal your precious Gon!" Misaki said. "T-That not it! I thought Retz was becoming best friends with-" "No! You are such a tsundere and yandere!" Misaki said.

"Next… Hisoka do dye your hair?" Diana asked. "No~ if you want to see proof, I'll wash my hair with water." He magically appeared a bucket of water and dropped the water above him. His hair went down like in Greed Island. But his clothes got wet too. "Hisoka! Why are you, so freaking sexy?!" Misaki asked while fainting of happiness. She got the chance to take the picture too. All of them look at Hisoka. His hair is still red.

"Now, a truth for Kurapikachu. Hasn't anyone mistaken you as a girl?" Diana asked. "Not anyone. EVERYONE!" Kurapika screamed "Sheesh, a drama queen" Misaki said. "Next is… Illumi. Would you cry if someone cut your hair?" Illumi shook his head. "Now for the Dares!" Misaki said. "Leorio! Slap yourself 15 times! Hhahahhahahahhahah!" Misaki said laughing. Leorio sighed then began to slap to himself. "While we wait for that, next dare is…" Misaki nose bleeded. "Killua will hug Illumi and say You are the best brother."Diana continued. Misaki woke up and prepared her camera. Killua hesitated on hugging Illumi, "A-Aniki! You are the best brother ever!" Killua said. Misaki took the picture of that brother love and nose bleeded.

"Ok, Kurapika, throw a pie at Leorio's face!" Kurapika took a big pie and threw it with all his might at Leorio. Leorio tried to run but failed. "Next dare is… Kurapika and Kuroro go on a date!" Misaki nose bleeded. Kurapika blushed while he looked angry. "N-No! He's my enemy!"Kurapika protested. Misaki pushed Kurapika to Diana who was carrying a box filled with spiders. "If you don't, take a bath filled with spiders." Diana said. Kuroro then dragged Kurapika out of the building.

"Last dare is… Killua kiss Retz's cheek?! No!"Misaki said. The crowd too cried. Retz came out of back stage. Killua blushed then said "I'm doing this so I won't die and it doesn't mean I love you!" "What do you mea-" before Retz could finish her sentence, Killua kissed her cheek. Retz blushed and held her cheek where Killua kissed her cheek and left the stage. "A-All those truths and dares are from **xXXDreamy-HeartXXx**! We don't dares, so let's play a game!" Misaki said.

"What game?" Gon asked. "Hmm, how about…" Misaki looked at Diana sharpening her Fork. "What?" Diana asked. Misaki whispered something in Diana's ear. She nodded. Diana went to Killua and said "Hey, Frosty." Killua looked mad at her and said "Stop calling me Frosty! It's Killua!" "Frosty" Diana said. "Killua!"Killua said. "Frosty" Diana said "Killua!"Killua said. "Frosty" Diana said. "Killua!" Killua said. "Killua" Diana said. "Frosty!" Killua said. "Damn you!" Killua said while hitting his head. Everybody laughed. "Thanks for reading… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!"

**Sweet: Hahaha! Candy! Your Oc is good in confusing** ** people like Killua!**

**Candy: Thank you I was inspired in the episode 'Putting your Hoof Down' In the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.' R&R**


	6. Dress up x Angel Beats x Confusion

**Sweet: So guys, I decided to make a short story before every dares Okay!**

**Candy: R&R. Sweet Candy180 Does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Misaki and Diana were eating dinner before the show. Misaki was eating a chimi changga while Diana ate some cherry cake. "Hey Diana, what do you think about cherries?" Misaki asked. Diana ignored the question. "I think the people should have called it 'chimi cherry-changga'!" Diana looked at Misaki while eating with a bored expression. "Idiot." Diana said before finishing her dinner. Then they cleaned the dishes and went on stage while Misaki said "Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!"

The audiences cheered. "Let's start with the truths. Kurapikachu, have you fallen in love with someone and with who?" Diana asked. "W-Well, it's, it's…" Kurapika stopped when Misaki said "Pairo!" Kurapika blushed and looked mad at her. "I told you! It's not Pairo! It's Kuroro!" Kurapika closed his mouth with his hands. "Oooooo!" Misaki said. "Enough said for one truth and continue. A dare for Killua is try to seduce anyone in the room. What!? AH! Do it to Gon! Gon!" Misaki said then fainted happily. "What?! I can't seduce Gon! He's too young! And pure, and cute… also very innocent." Killua said while blushing.

"Then do it Frosty." Diana said while pushing Gon. Gon then fell on top of Killua and they fell. **(Oh my Kami! I can't believe I'm doing this! Poor Gon!)** 'Here's the chance' Killua thought. "Sorry Killua! I just… Killua?" Gon stopped when Killua looked at him with a sexy face. **(Ah! I feel so wrong inside!)** "It's not your fault Gon. I just think that you're always cute and innocent~" Killua said with a sexy voice and smile. Misaki and all the other girls**(including Diana)** in the area blushed by hearing Killua's soothing, calm sexy voice. Killua went near Gon by crawling like a cat. Gon blushed. Killlua went so near, Killua kissed Gon's nose. All the girls nose blooded!

Killua stand up and ran to the backstage leaving Gon having smoke in his ears blushing. Misaki was sad. "Why are you sad?" Kurapika said. "Because that scene, would be gold!" Misaki said crying. "The next one is truth, Leorio, who has the awesomest hairstyle in the room?" Diana said. Leorio thought for a moment. "Killua. Because the ladies loved it." Leorio said. "Last Truth. Gon, what's the naughtiest thing you thought of?" Diana said while facing to Gon. Gon blushed and fidgeted "K-K-Killua n-n-naked…" Gon said blushing. Misaki nose blooded while taking a picture of blushing Gon. "That all was from our honored sender, **XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX**." Diana said.

"Kurapika! Do a singing section dare! Sing, Barbie girl by Aqua." Misaki said. Kurapika grunted then started to sing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_I'm blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world._

_Dress me up, make it tight,_

_I'm your dolly._

_You're my doll, rock n' roll,_

_Feel the glamour in pink,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there,_

_Hanky panky._

_You can touch, you can play._

_If you say: I'm always yours._

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk._

_Do whatever you please._

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my on my knees._

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again._

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party._

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: I'm always yours_.

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: I'm always yours._

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, Let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

Kurapika stopped singing then sat down on a chair. Misaki already took the video of Kurapika singing. "Gorgeous." Misaki said. "Next is Leorio must dress up as a monkey! Hah! Finally someone also thinks that Leorio is a perverted idiotic old weak ugly animal monkey!" Misaki said. "What did you say, f*ckin brat?!" Leorio said to the blue headed teenager. Misaki looked at him with a bored face. "Diana, get him in the monkey costume now." Misaki said. Diana nodded then pointed a gun at Leorio. Diana triggered the bullet, a shining bullet at Leorio. Leorio was alert then tried to run but tripped. The bullet then shot Leorio. "Leorio!" The Hunter x Hunter gang said. After Leorio was shooted, he was wearing a monkey outfit! Everybody sweat dropped then laughed.

Leorio was surprised then was angry like a monkey. Misaki took some pictures then laughed. "Next is… huh~ stop laughing. Illumi! Swap clothes with Hisoka! ….. Wait what?!" After Misaki said that, she nose blooded then fainted. Illumi nodded then went to the dressing room while dragging Hisoka. "Those are from our previous sender… ** xXXDreamy-HeartXXx**." Diana said. Then Illumi came out with Hisoka with their swapped clothes. Misaki woke up and quickly took picture and fainted again.

"Okay, Kuroro must slap his members 20 times." Diana said. "What?! Chief, you're not gonna do it, right?" Phinx said. Kuroro then went to Diana. "Yes! Even though he doesn't want to do it, he'll sacrifice for us!" Nobunaga said. "Can I slap them with rubber gloves?" Kuroro asked. Diana shook her head. Kuroro sighed then went to Nobunaga and slapped him 20 times. The Phantom Troupe gasped. Then Kuroro continued doing the same thing to his members. Misaki woke up then said "The next is after this. Now the third, Feitan, you've been slapped already right? Dress up as Levi from Attack on Titan! Ah!" Misaki fainted. Feitan, whose cheek is red already, went to the dressing room.

"Kuroro, you done?" Diana asked. Kuroro nodded. Diana then pointed at the dressing room. Kuroro went to the dressing room while dragging Leorio with him. "Kurapikachu, go hug the Phantom Troupe." Diana said. "No! Their cruel! How could I hug cruel peo-" Kurapika stopped when Diana pushed Kurapika in to hugging Nobunaga first. Kurapika backed away from the hug while Diana took out her box of spiders, again. Kurapika grunted then continued hugging the Phantom Troupe. Then Leorio and Kuroro went out wearing swapped clothes.

Kurapika was done hugging then saw Leorio and Kuroro having their clothes swapped. "Leorio, why are you wearing Kuroro's clothes?" Kurapika asked. "I'm not Leorio, my name is Kuroro Lucilfer, Chain user!" Leorio, I m-mean! Kuroro said. Kurapika was confused. "Kurapika! Why are you calling him Leorio! I'm Leorio!" Leorio, who is not, said. Kurapika got so confused until he said "Get out of my head!" and he ran to back stage. "Kurapika!" Misaki said while chasing him to back stage. Everybody sweat dropped. "Next is a truth for Nobunaga. Are you gay with Uvo?" Diana said. "No" Nobunaga said. "Those dares and Truth are from our favorite sender, **SpadePirates4Eva**." Diana said. Then Misaki came out of back stage with Kurapika. "Now I'm sorry Kurapika. Okay! Kurapika and Killua dress up in maid outfits!" Misaki said. '1,2,3' everybody counted in their heads then Misaki nose blooded. Kurapika and Killua sighed then went to the dressing room to change. "Hisoka will mimic Illumi and Illumi will mimic Hisoka." Diana said. Hisoka waved his hand and Illumi mimicked it. Illumi closed his eyes then Hisoka mimicked it.

Kurapika and Killua then came out wearing maid outfits. Misaki woke up to see and took a picture of those two. Then she fainted happily. "The last one is everyone from Hunter x Hunter to cosplay as the characters from Angel Beats." Diana said. Everybody ran to the dressing room then came out wearing the cosplays. Misaki woke up and said " All those dares are from **WaterAngel1210**! Thank you so much for your reviews and reading our fanfic! Gorgeous! See you next time!" Misaki waved.

**Sweet: Thank you! And Sorry I was late on updating! Candy I need your help cause' I'm tired. *faints***

**Candy: Please R&R….**


	7. Crucify x Pictures x Friendship

**Sweet: Guys, I won't be here at-**

**Candy: Please R&R and Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter, if she did, she would the make the genre yaoi.**

**Sweet: C-Candy!**

Misaki was checking up her camera while Diana was sharpening her Fork. "Diana? Where did you get your devil fork?" Misaki asked. "It's from my father. He was a devil." Misaki mouthed the 'O'. "So does that mean you're mother is an angel?" Misaki asked again. Diana nodded. Silence. "But how did your parents meet each other?" Misaki asked.

"My mother wanted to become a devil because she was lazy and impolite. My father wanted to become an angel because he was hardworking and polite." Diana said while continuing her sharpening. Misaki was done with her checking and then stand up. "So why don't we fly to the stage?" Misaki said. Diana sighed. Diana stood up after her fork was ready, then she appeared her wings. On the left is the devil wing and the right is the angel wing. Diana carried Misaki bridal style then flew fast to the stage.

Misaki was put down then Diana closed her wings**(:P)**. "Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!" Misaki said. "The first dare is, Hisoka must cosplay as Orochimaru and Kurapika as Sasuke." Diana said. Hisoka and Kurapika then went to the dressing room. "Okay, The Phantom Troupe, go and crucify your leader! And don't forget to play musical chairs around him while he's crucified." Misaki said. "Ne, Misaki-san. What's crucify?" Gon asked. "It's putting someone to death by nailing or binding them on a cross. But they're not going to kill him. If he's dead, then Kurapika will be sad." Misaki said smiling.

Kurapika then came out with Hisoka wearing the cosplay. Misaki nose blooded then fainted, because of the cosplay that Kurapika is wearing. Hisoka then said "Your eyes, will be mine soon! Then I will have all the power I want!" while laughing evilly. Kurapika then said "Don't you remember that you're not match with the power of my eyes, Orochimaru?". Diana then signaled them to change back their clothes. They nodded then went to the dressing room. Misaki was watching the Phantom Troupe playing musical chairs around crucified Kuroro. The winner was Machi. All of them clapped while cheering.

"Is the musical chairs a dare from the sender?" Machi asked. "No!" Misaki said happily. The Phantom Troupe then had anime veins on their heads. Kuroro was still crucified. "Helloooooo~? Did anyone forget something?" Kuroro said. "Oh! Yes! Hisoka kiss Kuroro! No!" Misaki said while kneeling dramatically. 'Drama Queen.' Everybody thought . Hisoka then appeared in front of Kuroro and quickly kissed him then disappeared again. "Next is… Machi say I love you cause' you're a ninja too to Hanzo" Diana said.

Machi sighed then went to Hanzo who was talking to Misaki. "I love you cause' you're ninja too" Machi said. Hanzo blushed then said "W-What?! This is to sudden for me! We just met, and you said you love me!" "It's a dare you baldy." Machi said. Hanzo then got disappointed. Misaki laughed. "Those are from **SpadePirates4Eva**."Diana said. "Now, the truths! From **Hune Jack**. Killua, what was that file that was showed by Diana? Even I want to know!" Misaki said. Killua blushed then said "T-There's nothing special in there!" Diana then took out the same file.

"Diana! Show it to me now!" Misaki said. Diana then opened the file then took out the pictures inside it. Killua blushed then ran to Diana while "Don't look at it!" Killua said. Misaki took one picture and her eyes widen before she started nose bleeding! "This file is the pictures of Killua when he was a child. I got it from Illumi."Diana said. "So, does that mean you're dating him?" Leorio asked. Diana punched Leorio in the face "I'm not dating anyone, and I will never get married." Diana said. "Can I see the pictures too~?" Hisoka asked. "NO!" Everybody said. "You're all so mean…." Hisoka said then pouted.

"Another truth and it's for… Diana?! This is the first time that someone made a truth for the hosts! Well, whatever. So, it says here… Who are you Diana?" Misaki asked. Diana pondered for a bit and said "A fallen angel. Or, half devil half angel." Everybody then said "OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Misaki then looked at the last truth. "Gon, it says here, GON! WHY YOU SO FRIGGIN CUTE?! It's also from **Hune Jack**." Misaki said. "Eh, he thinks I'm cute? Nah, I'm not cute. If I was, then why didn't anybody have a heart attack?" Gon said then smiled brightly. Misaki grabbed her chest then said "My heart! It's a heart attack!" then she fainted.

Diana grabbed her cell phone to call the ambulance then the ambulance came fast. They carried Misaki and sent her to the hospital. "I, UH, WAAAA?!" Gon said while he looked sad. "Thank you for reading… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths. Please R&R." Diana said. The Hunter x Hunter characters then left with the audiences clapping.

_Back at the hospital…_

Diana went to the hospital to check on Misaki at the counter. "What is the patient's name?" The nurse asked. "Misaki Nowakiherageis16andherhaircolorislightblueandthetypeofsicknesssheishavingisaheartattack." Diana answered quickly. The nurse was shocked because Diana answered all the questions. "R-right t-this way…" The nurse pointed at the door number 1674 room A. Diana entered the room and saw Misaki was reading a comic book. Misaki then saw Diana. "Diana! Come sit on this chair." Misaki offered. Diana closed the door and went to the chair to sit down.

"Soooooooo… how's your progress with Illumi?" Misaki asked grinning. Diana sighed. "Not well. He keeps talking about how perverted Hisoka is. I think Illumi likes Hisoka more than a friend." Diana said. Misaki then pondered for a bit and said "Have you ever give Illumi, my pictures of Killua?" Diana nodded. Misaki pondered again and said "Needlepops?" **(It's a type of lollipop that the edge is sharp as a needle. I made it up!)** Diana nodded again. Misaki pondered for the third time then wanted to say something but was cut off by Diana. "Emotionless masks? Yes. Bubblegum? Yes. And lastly… a complete makeover. Yes." Diana said.

Misaki pouted then turned her head to the other side of the bed. 'Sorry, Misaki. But, I think Illumi likes Hisoka more than me. I should give up now.' Diana thought. "I should be going now. Tomorrow you have to come to the building again, ok? I can't just do the dares and truths my own. Get some sleep, Typhoon." Diana said while opening the door and shutting the door. Misaki then sighed. 'She didn't need to say the meaning of my last name.' Misaki pouted again. She took out her phone then typed 'I'll be back at night. Okay? And, prepare your weapons. You're blushing again! ;D' Then Misaki clicked send.

Diana heard her phone message ringtone. "Oh, it's from Misaki." Diana said. Diana went inside the taxi before reading Misaki's message. After Diana read Misaki's message, she quickly searched her mirror. She was blushing! 'How does she even know?!' Diana thought. Then her phone rang. She picked the phone and said. "Hello?" "It's a mmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyysssssssstttttteeeeeerrrrrryyyyyy!"Misaki said. Diana grunted. "Just kidding, I know you like for ten years! How come I don't know my best friend's thoughts?" Misaki said then laughed. Diana smiled. "You should go to sleep now. It's 12:00. And goodnight." Diana said. "Un! Good night!" Misaki said. Diana then switched off her phone and exited the taxi. She searched for her keys then unlocked the door so she can go in. She went to her bedroom. 'Uh-huh. It has been 10 years.' Diana thought.

_Flashback of 10 years ago…_

_The weather was extremely bad, it was raining. There was a girl who was crying in the rain. That girl had greyish purple hair and it was tied to two ponytails. She was wearing a summer dress and sunflower shoes. The girl looked like she was in her 13-12 years old. "Mommy, Daddy, Why did you leave me?" the girl said. The girl was soaked wet in the rain. Then an umbrella covered that girl. The girl looked to see who helped her. It was a 6 year old little girl. _

"_Hello! I'm Misaki! Who are you? Why are you crying? Won't get sick?" The girl with blue curly hair said while smiling. She was wearing a blue raincoat and dark blue boots. The girl wiped her tears then stood up. "My name is Diana Jillian. I'm crying because my mother and father were killed." Diana said. Misaki then said "It's okay! You just need to move forward! My parents suicide because my hair color was blue, but I don't care! So why don't you live with me?"_

_Diana's eyes widen then she cried again. "Eh, Eh, eh! Why are you crying again?" Misaki asked with concerned. "I-It's because nobody that's my relation, h-has been this nice to me!" Diana answered. Misaki then sighed and then smiled. "Come follow me!" Misaki invited Diana to her house. When they arrived at Misaki's house, Misaki opened the door then went in. "You will stay with me from now on! Oh, and let's in introduce ourselves again! My name is Misaki Nowaki! I'm 6 years old and I live with Diana!"Misaki said while showing a peace sign. "I'm Diana Jillian. I'm 13 years old and I don't have friends." Diana said. _

"_EH?! You mean we aren't friends?!"Misaki asked with surprised. Diana tilted her head and said "When were we friends?" "The moment I told you my name,silly!"Misaki said. Diana's eyes widen again then smiled. "So! What do you want for dinner? Bread and Jam? Or, Jam and Bread?"Misaki said. Diana laughed. "Bread and Jam." Diana said. "Phew! It's a good thing you chose bread and jam! If not, you will be making dinner with jam and bread!" Misaki said cheerfully. They both laughed._

_End Flashback._

**Sweet: So, did you like the flashback? I hope you do! It made me cry about the story of their friendship. And Good bye! That doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing this! I will be off for one week.**

**Candy: Please R&R.**


	8. Short again x Killing x Diana's Moments

**Candy: Sweet won't be writing at 21****st**** December. Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Disclaimer: She wish to own Hunter x Hunter.**

Diana was preparing her weapons then looked at the time, it was 9:58.

She sighed and thought when is her best friend going to come. Then she went to the stage and said "Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths."

The audience was silent because it was the first time that Diana said the title.

"Um… Diana-san? Where is Misaki-san?" Gon asked. Diana then pointed at the exit door.

Misaki then finally arrived by crashing in to a wall, if she could have just used the door, then it would be a perfect entrance.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I was just in the hospital! Now! Let's start with dares!" Misaki said while cleaning up her shorts and going up stage.

Diana sighed. "It's from... Miss **Carina Quarene.** She dares Killua to jump in to a sea of fangirls." Diana said.

Misaki heard what Diana said then quickly went to the audiences. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Umm…. How do I say this? Well, No. Just give me the punishment." Killua said. Then Diana carried Killua and threw him in the sea of fan girls.

"That's the punishment." Diana said. Killua tried to scream but drowned in the sea of fan girls.

"Err… Shouldn't we help him?" Everybody said to Diana. Diana looked at them with a bored face then said "You want to help him? Go join him"

"Don't mind if I do!" Leorio said then jump to the fan girls. The fan girls and Misaki saw Leorio heading to them The girls kicked Leorio out and just in time!

Leorio was kicked out then landed like a crashing plane. Everybody face palmed.

"Next is… Kurapikachu. What is your surname?" Diana asked. "It's also from **Carina Quarene**!" Misaki added.

Kurapika pondered. (I like that word: 3) "Well, I don't have a last name. But sometimes people think my last name is-" The sound of Tompa's phone rang very loudly that nobody could hear what Kurapika was about say.

"I wish I didn't say no to some dares. Diana kill Tompa and Zenji. It's from **SpadePirates4Eva**" Misaki said face palming. Diana nodded then looked at Tompa and Zenji.

Diana let out her En at Tompa and Zenji. **(Our OCs know how to use nen. Misaki is a Manipulator while Diana is a Specialist)** Tompa and Zenji smiled nervously then ran out of the building. Diana then chased them.

"Hmm… Ah! I know! We're all bored, and Diana is hunting the two fatties, why don't I tell you all about Diana?" Misaki said. Everybody nodded then sat on the ground.

"Let's start with…."Misaki then told them.

"She is a kuudere right? Well it's because she is bored with everyday life! Now let's talk about emotional Diana! Okay! When we were young, Diana wasn't used with Earth. I remembered when she first met a spider when she was 15 and I was 8. Ah… That makes me laugh. We were walking to go buy some groceries when I asked Diana to stay sit where she's moving. She nodded. After I was done with the groceries, I heard Diana shouted 'Fire Blaze!' When I heard her say that, I knew she was using her full power.

I went outside to see who was her opponent, when I saw her throwing fire at a spider! I faced palmed. I went there and said "What's wrong?" "This creature had bitten me! And I'm going to die! Goodbye!" Diana then fainted dramatically. I sighed. Then I saw that the spider was still alive. I searched for a rock then putted the rock on the spider. "There, it's dead. You should be alive now, Drama Queen." I said. Diana opened her eyes then stood up quickly to clean her dress.

"Well! I won! That creature is dead!" Diana said laughing proudly. I then grabbed her arm while saying "You should not be over reacting over a spider, we should go home now." That was the worse and funniest thing I ever saw in my life. Next is when she was going to the beach. Well, It's was about our swimsuits. That was when I was 14 and she was 21. I was talking to her about the beach until she also wanted to go to the beach.

She asked what to wear when going to the beach. I then told her about swimsuits. She was so excited and told what are swimsuits. I almost fainted of feeling an idiot in front of me. I told her that swimsuits are for swimming at the beach. I then invited her to go to the clothes shop to buy a swimsuit. I bought a frilly swimsuit while she bought a black colored swimsuit. When we arrived at the beach I wanted to play lots of games with her but I couldn't find her.

Then I saw a lot of men crowding while talking about something. I wanted to know, then I realized that Diana is crowded by those men. 'Oh no! I totally forgot that black is sexy! What should I do?!' I thought. Diana saw me then she went to me saying "What do they want from me?" I thought for a while then said "They want your body?". Diana looked scared then looked at the men. "Oh, Miss. Please look this way~" one of the men said. "We just want to take your picture~" another said that. Diana then slapped them all in one-shot to send them all flying.

"Good job!" I said while showing a thumbs up. Diana then smiled. "Now let's have fun!" I added. Diana nodded then took out a watermelon so we can smash it. So, how many stories have I told you? Two right? Well I should stop cause' Diana is going to be arriving!" Misaki said.

Then Diana flew in the studio with blood covered on her dress. (O_O). "It's done. And I'm going to take a bath now." Diana said.

Misaki stand up from her chair then faced to the audiences while saying "Thank you for reading… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths! We hope to see you… wait, no, we hope to be read by you? I guess?" Misaki said while waving.

**Sweet: Goodbye Guys! T_T I'm going to be on hiatus for one week! NO!**

**Candy: Bye and Bye.**


	9. Misaki is breaking the fourth wall

**Sweet: Dang it! I had to do filler! Damn it, damn it, damn it!**

**Candy: Because you did not do dare reviews.**

Misaki was walking home while carrying some groceries. Then suddenly three ninjas appeared in front of her! Misaki was alert then putted her groceries down. The three ninjas then ran to her while attacking. Then Misaki pulled out, a banana! The ninjas were scared then ran away so they can never be seen. But there was one more opponent, The Evil Orange! "Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! Wake up you idiot! You're late!" The Evil Orange said to Misaki while shaking her body.

"Misaki! Misaki! Oi! Misaki! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!" Diana said while shaking her body. "Umm… Whaa?" Misaki mumbled. Diana sighed then took out one of her guns. "WAKE UP MISAKI!" Diana said before shooting her bullets to the ceiling. Misaki was at the side of the bed then fell to the floor. "Ow… Diana, why did you have to wake me up?" Misaki said. "You're late for work you doodle head! **(Doodle head, LOL) **Misaki looked at the clock, and she was late for her part time job!

Misaki went to the bathroom to take a bath then quickly wore her clothes then ate breakfast fast. "Bye Diana!" Misaki said before leaving off to work. Diana sighed. 'Misaki, she's 15 but she never goes to school. She'd rather work than go to school. Oh well.' Diana thought to herself.

'I'm Misaki Nowaki, and I'm 15 years old. I don't go to school because, I'm just not the learning type. I live with my awesome, half devil half angel, friend! I would like to call her a sister, but she doesn't want me to call her that. I wonder why? I work as a receptionist at Honey Bunny Sweetie Bakery Shop. Wow, a long name. But I like to call it, HBSBS. I like cats… and tomato sauce. I'm a huge fan of Hunter x Hunter.

I fell in love with an animated character, Killua Zoldyck. People think I'm weird, except Diana. She also likes Hunter x Hunter. Her favorite character is Kurapika. She doesn't like Kuroro because Kuroro tries to attract Kurapika. She calls him Kurapikachu because… Pikachu! She also likes Pikachu. But she does not like Killua, because he treats her like he doesn't like her. :P. Cause Killua gave the three types of respect to Alluka. 1. Love the girl. 2. Think she's a girl. 3. Be nice to the girl.'Misaki thought.

"Misaki! What are you doing! Stop doodling and start serving the customers at the cashier!" Mr. Hallowbottoms said. 'That man who told me that is Ricky Hallowbottoms. Bottoms. He is a hot-headed man. LITERALLY. He has Violet color eyes, a fat body, a combed back hair color grey and he wears glasses. He usually wears a tuxedo sometimes. And he has a big buttocks. LOL.'Misaki thought. "Y-Yes!" Misaki said.

After that hard work, Misaki then went home. "Welcome home, Misaki." Diana said. Misaki sighed. "Thanks, what are we having?" Misaki asked. "Butterfly cake." Diana said. 'You think it's real butterflies right? No, you must thought it's just the name of the cake right? Yup.' Misaki thought. "Don't try to break the fourth wall again." Diana said while stirring the bowl full of frosting for the cake.

"Err…" Misaki said while scratching her right cheek, looking away. Diana sighed and stopped her stirring. "You just did, didn't you?" Diana said while looking at Misaki. "Sorry! I just had to! I just want them to read this fanfiction! Oops…" Misaki said. Diana then said "You just had to? Go and say to them that this chapter their reading is done. We are going off for just six days, ok?" Misaki then looked sad while saying "Okay… Sorry Guys, This fan fiction is finish. The next time you're going to read is for six days. Don't forget to review! Bye Bye!"


	10. Filler, again! :Karaoke night

**Sweet: Minna! I'm back! With another filler… And there's a surprise to be told, wait, no, to be read to you? Again, I guess? I'm using the cyber café's computers, it was so long! (O_O) It's hard not having my computer, but it's broken and I have a vacation too!**

**Candy: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. She owns the story only. If you own the story, I'll kill you.**

Misaki and Diana were planning to have a karaoke night with the Hunter x Hunter gang. "Ne, Killua! Gon! Do you want to have a karaoke night?" Misaki appeared from nowhere said. Killua and Gon were surprised with the jump scare brought by Misaki. "S-Sure!"Gon answered. Misaki beamed. "Kurapikachu, Leorio do you want to have a karaoke night?" Diana asked. Kurapika and Leorio were going to have a heart attack when Diana asked them. "Okay… But next time don't surprise us." Kurapika said.

Then came the night. Karaoke night! Misaki wore a frilly blue sleeveless top and a yellow knee-length skirt. She wore a blue hairband. She also wore black sneakers. While Diana wore a colorful party dress with yellow high heels. "I wonder where are those four?" Misaki asked. Then they finally came from a black limousine. "Ah! They're here!" Misaki said. Gon came out first, then Killua, Kurapika and lastly Leorio. They were wearing they're same clothes. "Wow! We're going to karaoke here?!" Gon said. "Hmph… My family's karaoke bar is way better than here." Killua said.

"Wow! Misaki-san and Diana-san! You both look pretty!" Gon said. "Thank you Gon! You're as cu- I m-mean, you're also pretty! Hahahahah!" Misaki said while sweat dropping. Gon then was confuse Diana then said "Thank you, Gon. I think we're all here, so let's go in." Gon nodded. "But, you guys go in first, I need to wait for some people." Misaki said. All of them exchange looks. "Well, okay, let's go in and have some fun!" Kurapika said. Then all of them went inside.

_Inside…_

"Waa! So cool!" Gon said. "If Misaki was here she would want to hear you sing. But she said that you shouldn't sing yet. Because, she's not here yet. I'll sing first." Diana said. "Umm… it's okay! We all shouldn't sing yet." Gon said. "Y-Y\\\eah! I-It's not like we don't want to hear you sing, I m-mean!" Killua said. Diana sighed then took a microphone while switching the karaoke machine on. She chose a song then started to sing. The four of them closed their ears to not hear Diana sing. **(Can you guess the songs?)**

_She thinks, she's all, alone._

_And all her hopes are gone,_

_And so I wrote this song,_

_So she can move along,_

_Things were bad, and she was in despair,_

_Things were bad, and you were never there._

_But things were bad, she came up for air,_

_She said a little prayer, she found herself…_

_Yeah, she's got a light in her face,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay,_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

_No S.O.S needed, no rescuing she's fine out there x2_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

_She looks into the sky,_

_And all her tears are dry._

_She kiss her fears, goodbye._

_She's gonna be alright._

_Things were bad, it was beyond repair,_

_She was scared, she couldn't handle it._

_Things were bad, but now she's glad,_

_Can't you see, that she's walking on air?_

_Yeah, she's got a light in her face,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay,_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

_No S.O.S needed, no rescuing she's fine out there x2_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

_That girl is you yeah and that girl is me,_

_That girl is stronger than the raging sea._

_That girl is you yeah and that girl is me,_

_That girl is stronger than the raging sea._

_Yeah, she's got a light in her face,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay,_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

_No S.O.S needed, no rescuing she's fine out there x2_

_Yeah, she's got a life in her veins,_

_She doesn't need no rescuing she's okay._

After Diana sang the song, the four of them had their mouths open wide. There was also heard some clapping. Diana smirked. "When someone has a terrible hobby, doesn't mean they don't have a great a talent." Diana said. "Hey Guys! I'm here, with someone!" Misaki said. Then Misaki made way for the person to come. It was Hisoka and Illumi! Everybody was shocked except Diana.

"M-Misaki! Why did you bring my Aniki and Hisoka to our karaoke night?!" Killua asked. Misaki sighed then smiled. "Because… they can sing too! But I don't know about Illumi…" Misaki said. Hisoka came in then sat on a couch while saying "Let's party all night~" Misaki nose blooded when Hisoka said that like a boss. "Hisoka-kun is soooooooo smexy!" Misaki said. Everybody shook their heads. "Hey Illumi." Diana said while waving at him. "Hey Diana" Illumi answered with the same cold tone. Silence….

"Well! We should start singing! I'll start singing then, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka. I'll sing… Reason by Yuzu. It's my second favorite song!" Misaki said. "Then, what's your first favorite song?" Leorio asked. "Kyousou Requiem! It's the song Hisoka has to sing. His voice is so…"Misaki nose blooded before she could say anything. Misaki woke up then took a microphone then chose a song to sing. "Well, let's start!" Misaki said.

_Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku  
Ima wa tada sore dakede iikara  
Itsuka sotto iikaketa  
Yume no tsuzuki o kikasete yo_

Bokura ni donna sekai ga  
Michinaki michi no saki ni matteru?  
Koe nakigoe wa kono mama doko ni mo todokazu ni kiete yuku no?  
Wasurenai (kinō no kioku)  
Kesenai (kyō no kōkai mo)  
Nagesute (gamushara ni asu o mezasu)  
Asahi ni terasareta kizu warai atte  
Owaru koto nai tabi o tsuzukeyou

Mukaikaze to shitte inagara  
Soredemo susumu riyū ga aru  
Dakara tomoyo  
Oiteku tame dake ni ikiru no wa  
Mada hayaidarou  
Mi ni tsuketa mono kaekonda mono  
Tebanashita toki hajimaru nanika  
Umaku ikiteku RESHIPI o yaburi sutete kanjiru REASON  
Sō bokura no yarikata de

Yoru no kaze ga kioku o kakimidasu  
Nigedaseta hazu nanoni onaji basho  
Hitori yurari norari kurari tsuki o nagamete  
Kimi wa sukui o negau  
Nagai tabiji bokura tsuyoku natta  
Demo ienai kizu mata uzuki dasu  
Nanimo iwanai dakedo boku wa wakatteru kara  
Hora sora ga akeyuku  
Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku  
Ima wa tada sore dake de iikara  
Itsuka sotto iikaketa  
Yume no tsuzuki o kikasete yo, kikasete yo

Kikoeru sono koe ga  
Kono kage yomigaeru

Mukaikaze to shitte inagara  
Soredemo susumu riyū ga aru  
Dakara tomoyo  
Oiteku tame dake ni ikiru no wa  
Mada hayai darou  
Ase ni mamirete doro ni mamirete  
Te ni shita mono wa mittomonai ka na?  
Dareka ga kimeru kunshō wa hoshi kurai kikoeru RHYTHM

Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku  
Ima wa tada sore dakede iikara  
Itsuka kitto tadoritsuku  
Bokura no mirai e ugokidasu  
Ima tashika ni  
Sō bokura no yarikata de

Misaki fainted after singing the song. Diana sighed. Then everybody went to her wake her up. "Wait. Don't touch her. If you touch her she will get worse! Let me show you an example."Diana said. Diana took Gon's hand then putted his hand on her forehead. The moment his hand touched Misaki's forehead, Misaki's head became really hot. "Ouch! Why does this happen?" Gon asked while moving his hand away from the fore head. "She just has this thing when she sings really long songs. It's a good thing I brought Jack Frost with me." Diana said.

"Who's Jack frost?" Kurapika asked. Diana pointed at Killua. Everybody also looked at him. "What?" Killua said. The three men then carried Killua while Killua's mouth was about kiss Misaki. "What are you three doing to Killua?" Diana asked. "Well you said Jack Frost is Killua, so Killua has to kiss her!" The three of them said. Diana face palmed. "Why does everybody rely on true love's kiss? Misaki has already been fainted. You don't need to wake her up." Diana said. Everybody looked at eachother then dropped Killua on the ground.

Misaki then woke up. "Sorry guys, I dreamt that all of you said that Killua has to kiss me. But he is too young. So let's start singing! But I just had to put some stuff, so Killua sing first!" Misaki said then nose blooded. Killua sighed. He took the microphone from Misaki's grip then chose a song to sing. "Here goes…" Killua said.

jibun ga i_ Yukikau hito, mishiranu kao, futo furikaetta  
Kikoeta you na, yoba reta you na, sonna ki ga shitanda_

Ima, koko ni, nani ga aru ka?  
You know? I don' t know! Kotae wa nai  
Fu to ukabu osanai kao, tomatta toki!

Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah ah...  
Isagiyoku warau kao So bad  
Itsu made doko made oikaketeru  
Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me

Mayoi wanai, ashita mo nai, mukashi mo ima mo  
Koko de hitori, itsumo hitori, sugoshi teta hibi,  
Sou subete, jibun no te de, I do, KILL someone! Ikinuitekita  
Kono, ima wo, kechira su you ni, asu wo kiru!

Dōshitemo, kōshite mo, nani mo mienai  
Taikutsuna hibi wa mō mono,  
Kono-me de kono-te de kizuita mono  
Subete o sutete mo ī, Go way...

Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka?  
You know? I don' t know! Kotae wa nai!  
Futo ukabu osanai kao, Tomatta toki

Doushitemo koushitemo nani mo mienai  
Taikutsuna hibi wa mou No, No.  
Kono me de, kono te de kizuita mono  
Subete wo sutete mo ii Go Way!

Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah ah...  
Isagiyoku warau kao So bad  
Itsu made, doko made oikake teru, mukashi no ru...  
_Tell me...Tell me..._

Killua stopped singing and gave Kurapika the microphone. "Um… It's my turn already? Alright…" Kurapika said. Misaki then sat properly while getting a soda to hear how does Kurapika's voice is like. Kurapika breathed in then chose a song.**The Eyes Burning with Scarlet** was the song he chose. Gon and Leorio cheered with Hisoka smiling. Killua was just eating chocolate, Diana was just talking with Illumi. Kurapika then breathed out while looking at the lyrics.

_Hokori takaki kanashimi wakare to deai no saki  
Tada toki wa sugiyukedo nao kurikaesareru ayamachi  
Shizuka ni katarikakeru senjin tachi no sakebi  
Oto mo naku kodamasuru iki hisome toki wo matsu hana no you ni_

Ishi wo tsugu mono ni takusareta rekishi no hikari to yami  
Manazashi no uragawa ni himeta negai  
Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru  
Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni  
Kono ikari yadoshita hi no hitomi ni chikaou

Sukuigataki kurushimi munen to chiru tamashii  
Wakachiai tataeyou nao kedakaku nokoru kagayaki  
Uchi ni himeta kanjou osaekirenu tekijou  
Todokisou de todokanai yosete wa kaesu sazanami no you ni

Tsumibukaki mono ni kaserareta tsugunaikirenu mirai  
Mune no oku fukaku kizamareta ketsui  
Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru  
Shisen kesshite kesshite sorasanu you ni  
Kono inori yadoshita hi no hitomi wo towa ni

Chirabaru musuu no hitomi karamaru kumo no ito  
Toutoki inochi no sukui no tame nara watashi no hate nado oshikunai

Atsuku atsuku atsuku moetagiru  
Omoi kesshite kesshite asenu you ni  
Akaku akaku akaku moesakaru  
Akashi kesshite kesshite tayasanu you ni  
Kono inori yadoshita hi no hitomi ni chikaou.

All of them clapped with Kurapika's singing. "Wow! Kurapika, your voice is like beautiful! You should sing more often!" Gona and Misaki said. "Hmph… my singing is way better." Killua said. "Killua, don't just be a snob, just be you." Diana said. Killua rolled his eyes at Diana. Diana then glared at him. "Well! It's my-" Leorio was cut by Misaki. "No! It's duet time!" Misaki said. "Duet time?" everybody asked. Misaki nodded. "The two singers will be… Hisoka and Gon! Kyaa!" Misaki said.

"Eh? We are going to sing with each other?" Gon asked. "I'll try my best to make you ripe at singing~!" Hisoka said creepily. Everybody shuddered. "The song you two will be sing is… The Serious Vs The Insane." Diana said. The two nodded and took the microphones. "You ready~?" Hisoka asked. Gon nodded. The song started.

_Hisoka: come on now saa kinayo aite ni natte yaru  
__you are my favorite toy dakara tokubetsu sa  
__sonna me de mirunayo koufun shichau daro  
__kimi no seichou wo boku ni misetekure  
__ii.. ii.. ii! sugoku ii! motto misete kure  
__no murder no life but motto ureru made  
__kowasu no ha no-no mada hayasugiru_

Gon: mubou wa shouchi demo kari wa kaesunda  
_sugoku kowai no ni zokuzoku surunda  
__ore wa akiramenai!_

Hisoka: massugu na sono manazashi to sono kao to sono kokoro iki  
_kimagure na boku no haato wo yokujou de mitashitekureru_

Gon and Hisoka: honki to kyouki ga taiji suru kore ga shukumei no battle

Gon: motto tsuyoku naritai tanjun de junsui na shoudou de  
_konshin no ichigeki wo kono te de iza! kuri dasu_

Hisoka: O.K. omoshiroi kashi ha uke totta  
_you are still my favorite boy yappari tokubetsu sa  
__hohoemi ukabe stick it "bungee gum"  
__ikasu mo korosu mo... sou boku shidai ah~  
__stand up saa oide mou nigerarenai yo  
__kono takaburi wo gakkari saserunayo?  
__aah.. aah.. aah! saikou da motto tsuyokunare  
__this is crazy show time boku no omocha  
__kowasu hi wo so-so tada yume miteru_

Gon: nigerarenai nara mukatte iku made  
kyoufu ni maketara tatakai ha owari  
sonna ki ga surunda

Hisoka: shouki ni nado kyoumi wa nai togi sumasu shinjitsu no uso  
_kairaku wo motomeru sei ga nerau no ha yasei no emono_

Gon and Hisoka: honki to kyouki de majiwaru kakugo ga shukumei no akaji

Gon: ore ha tsuyoku naru kara taidan de yukan na chousen de  
_ima ha toosugiru kedo itsuka kitto makenai_

Hisoka: massugu na sono manazashi to sono kao to sono kokoro iki  
_zankoku na boku no haato wo koufuku de mitashite kureru_

Gon: motto tsuyoku naritai tanjun de junsui na shoudou de  
_konshin no ichigeki wo kono te de iza! kuri dasu  
__ore ha tsuyoku naru kara taidan de yukan na chousen de  
__ima ha toosugiru kedo itsuka kitto makenai_

Hisoka: oh yeah, go away ikeyo ijippari de sunao na kimi  
_kowasu no wa ima wa gaman oi oi oi mada oshii_

"Now that was very creepy."Killua said. Misaki was on the floor nose blooded after hearing Hisoka's sexy voice and hearing Gon's passionate voice. "I thought I was dying out there hearing Hisoka's voice." Kurapika said. "I felt like puking when I heard Hisoka's voice." Leorio said. "I liked Gon's voice. How about you Illumi?" Diana asked Illumi. Illumi just sat on the couch silent and eyes wide.

"Why does everybody comment on Hisoka's voice? How about mine?" Gon asked and he looked like he wanted to cry. "Oh, your voice is alright, it sounded like a girl but it was normal." Killua said. "Yeah, I agree with Lukia."Leorio said. "Oh, umm. Your voice is alright! Hehe" Kurapika said. "You think my voice is normal right?!" Gon said then ran outside. "Gon! Wait, don't go!" Misaki said while chasing Gon. "Look what you three have done. You broke your own friend's heart. And to think you like him." Diana said.

"I think it's late now, we should all go back home." Illumi said while carrying Killua bridal-style. "A-Aniki! Put me down! I don't live with our family anymore! I live with Gon now!" Killua shouted. Leorio and Kurapika sweat dropped. "Well you can all go back home. Misaki is going to send Gon to his house." Diana said. Everybody nodded then left the karaoke bar.

_At Misaki and Diana…_

"Misaki, are you sure you want to send Gon to the hotel where he, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika stay with each other?" Diana said. Misaki nodded then smiled. "I'm carrying Gon so it will be okay. So do you think Gon is cute when he is sleeping?" Misaki said while carrying Gon bridal style.

"Well, we're here. Knock the door." Misaki said. Diana nodded then knocked the door. The door opened and showed Kurapika who was in a black sweater and he wore blue jeans. "Oh, you're finally here. Let me carry Gon for you." Kurapika said. Misaki then gave Kurapika Gon. They waved goodbye while Kurapika said "Bye." The door closed then Misaki fainted in happiness. Diana just looked at her emotionless then sighed. She then carried Misaki at her back while running really fast.

When Diana arrived at their home Diana opened the door then closed while dropping Misaki down. Diana sighed again. "Bye guys, Tomorrow, okay?" Diana said.


	11. Bikinis x Happy New Year x Kiss Revenge

**Sweet: Yay! Got my computer done! And my vacation is over! Merry Christmas!**

**Candy: Some people PM us too. Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

Misaki and Diana were changing their clothes. "Misaki, are you sure we should wear this for Christmas? I think it's too revealing." Diana said. The both of them went out of the dressing rooms. "It's okay! We'll be wearing a Christmas cape anyway!" Misaki answered.

They were wearing red Christmas dresses. Diana said it was revealing because it is. They are wearing a short tank top with white cottons at the sides. The color of their tank top is red of course. They wore a red short Christmas skirt to match the top. Diana wore Santa's red hat and Misaki wore a reindeer horn hat. Misaki's top has bells. They both are putting roles. Misaki is Rudolph and Diana is Santa.

Misaki and Diana then grabbed their Christmas capes then went up stage. "Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths, Christmas Edition!" Misaki said. The crowd cheered. "Yes, today is Christmas and we love it. We should do the introductions for this time. Introducing… Gon Freecs." Diana said. Then Gon came out wearing a green Santa outfit. (Go to hunterpedia then you can see what it looks like) The crowd squealed at how adorable he looks like. "Hi minna-san! I'm Gon Freecs and I'm 12 years old!" Gon said then he beamed. "Gon say something!" Misaki said. Gon thought for a while then said "I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! If I could, I could give a big hug!" The audiences squealed.

"Next is… Killua Zoldyck!" Misaki said while preparing her camera. Killua came out wearing a light purple (or blue?) Santa outfit too. "I'm Killua Zoldyck and I'm also 12 years old." Killua said. The crowd was fan girling about how he looked handsome and cool. Misaki also took some pictures while saying "Say something to everyone!" Killua sighed. "Okay. To everyone who reviewed and read I would like to thank you. And if I was Santa Claus, I would say this to the reviewers "If you give us some reviews, I'll make your heart race." Killua said while smiling handsomely. Misaki and all the girls nose blooded.

"Next is… Kurapikachu." Diana said. Kurapika came out wearing his Kurta outfit but the Christmas version. "Hello, I'm Kurapika and I'm 17 years old." Kurapika said. Misaki took the picture of him while the crowd squealed. "Kurapika! Say something!" Misaki said. Kurapika nodded. "Thank you to all the reviewers! Even though some of the dares are torture… But we would like to forgive and forget and Merry Christmas!" Kurapika said then winked. The crowd fainted. "The last one is… Leorio Paladiknight!" Misaki said with a bored face. Leorio came out wearing a Rudolph costume. "I'm Leorio and I-" "Yeah, Yeah! Now on to the dares!" Misaki said.

"The first one is from **Kiluka- chan.** She dares Killua to wear a nekomimi maid costume then hold Gon's hand." Diana said. "W-What?! I just changed my clothes and told the reviewers that if they review, I'll make their heart skip a beat!" Killua protested. Diana took out another weird looking gun and shoot it at Killua. He was been hit by the ray and transformed to… Nekomimi Killua maid! Misaki nose blooded before taking a picture of it. "Now go hold Gon's hand." Diana said.

Killua grunted then he held Gon's hand. Gon was confused. "Killua, why are you dressed as a maid and have cat ears and cat tail?" Gon asked. "S-Shut up!" killua said while blushing. "S-So cute! And the truth for Killua, if you changed the genre to yaoi in Hunter x Hunter, and you became the official couple, what would you do?" Misaki said. Killua flushed. Gon blinked. "Ne, Killua? What's yaoi?" Gon asked. Everybody froze. 'What's Yaoi?' That question echoes in everybody's heads. Gon was confused why everybody was quiet.

_Auto fiction for relaxedness._

Thesummer is great, and so is spring.

Autumn has leaves that can make people leave,

But winter is a mysterious season,

It's cold and dark, people like to ignore the wonderful snow.

But one day, people can see, that winter, is wonderful.

Thank you.

_Auto fiction over. _

"Sorry guys! That was unexpected! Now, we should continue with Killua's answer!" Misaki said while showing Killua still holding Gon's hand. Killua sighed then said "I would to do stuff with him. But, not that kind of stuff." "Those truth and dares are from the same sender. Next one is from… **SweetLoveLiars.** She dares Gon and Killua to be under the mistletoe." Diana said. Killua blushed then went under a mistletoe. Gon heard what Diana said then went under the same mistletoe. Misaki squealed.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" The audiences shouted several times. Gon looked at the mistletoe then remembered what Aunt Mito said about mistletoes. "This is a mistletoe right?"Gon asked. Killua blushed while saying. "Umm… hrmm yeah…" "Oh okay!" Gon said before kissing Killua on the lips. The crowd went wild. "It's, it's, it's- CUTE!" Misaki said before nose bleeding. Gon stopped kissing Killua while saying "Merry Christmas, Killua!" then he beamed. Killua blushed furiously while looking away. "A-Arigato…" Killua said.

"Oh my, the next one is… Kurapikachu has to feed Kuroro with his hand." Diana said. Then Kuroro came from the backstage. Misaki pushed Kurapika in front of Kuroro. "My, you look astonishing tonight." Kuroro said while smirking. Kurapika blushed. He took out a cookie from his bag then took one cookie to feed it to Kuroro. "Say ah~" Kurapika said. Kuroro smirked then ate the cookie from his hand. "Aren't you going to eat some? Here, eat some of mine." Kuroro said while he grabbed Kurapika's hand so he can kiss him.

But the kiss was interrupted with an evil aura. It was Diana! "Kuroro, how dare you kiss Kurapikachu." She said. "What?" Kuroro said. Diana went to him with full speed and wanted to kill him but Misaki stopped Diana. "What do you want?!" Diana said. "Let Kurapika do it. Because he has to kick Kuroro in the balls and I'll film it and post it on the net." Misaki said. Kurapika was sighing in relief then kicked Kuroro with his best shot. Misaki filmed it and gave it to Kurapika so he can post it on the net.

"Huu… Next is, Gon and Killua play go fish with Hisoka! To make it more exciting, the punishment is to wear a bikini!" Misaki said then fainted. Gon and Killua gulped while going backstage with Hisoka to play go fish with him. "Now that's settled, Lepornio will wear a gothic Lolita dress." Misaki said. "It's Leorio!" Leorio said while going to the dressing room. "Kurapikachu, go to the dressing room with Machi. You have a cosplaying dare." Diana said. They both nodded then went inside. "Those are from **SpadePirates4Eva**."Diana said.

Then Leorio went out wearing a gothic Lolita dress. Everybody laughed while Misaki took some pictures. Then Gon and Killua came out wearing bikinis. Hisoka came out with a satisfied face. Lastly, Kurapika and machi came out wearing cosplays. Kurapika as Sasuke and Machi as Sakura. Misaki took pictures then nose blooded. "This the last one, today. Thank you for reading… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths. The last Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Diana said.

Misaki woke up then whispered to Gon something. Gon nodded while smiling. He went to Killua then he kissed Killua's left cheek. Killua blushed while Gon laughed. "G-Gon! You think this is funny!?" Killua said. "You should've seen your face!" Gon said while laughing. "Stop laughing! If you don't I'll do something!" Killua said. "Really? Then do it!" Gon said while still laughing.

Killua was mad then kissed him on the lips. Gon stopped laughing and Gon's face was red and smoke came out of his ears. Killua stopped kissing while saying "There! You're quie-" Killua stopped when he just realized something, he kissed Gon! Killua was blushing red as a tomato. The crowd went wild while Misaki took that picture while saying "C-Cute!" then fainted. Diana sighed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody said while waving to everybody.

**Sweet: Sorry I updated late! I was celebrating Christmas with my big, big family! Merry Christmas!**

**Candy: And a Happy New Year to all of you who read this fan fiction okay? And Happy Birthday to Carina Quarene cause her birthday was on Christmas.**

**Sweet & Candy:** **We hope you had a wonderful Christmas! But to see… We would like the Hunters say it too!**

**Gon: Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**Killua: *sighs* Merry Christmas and May your wishes come true.**

**Kurapika: We hope you have a wonderful day and had a wonderful Christmas.**

**Leorio: Don't forget to keep your health after eating those food, okay?**

**All: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! We wish you have a wonderful day today and keep it!**


	12. Hisoka x Slaps x Marriage

**Sweet: I'm sorry but it's been a loooooong time I've been updating this fanfic. But I'm going to make this fanfic into New Year arc (XD)**

**Candy: We updated past New Year's…. Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. AT ALL.**

"Yay! We get to wear kimono's today!" Misaki said while spinning around with her kimono on. The color of her kimono was cyan-colored with blue-colored butterfly decorations at below. The color of her obi is dark blue. She wears a turquoise corsage at her waist.

"I don't seem to like it very much…" Diana said while blushing. The color of her kimono was, dark purple with light lavender-colored flower designs. The color of her obi was lavender. She has a kitsune mask at the side of her head. "Well, I think Illumi will like it!" Misaki said. Diana sighed.

Then they came up stage with their kimonos while saying "Welcome to… Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!" This time, the both of them said it.

"I'm Misaki Nowaki and this is Diana Jillian! We are the hosts of the truth and dare game." Misaki said. "Let's start with the dares…" Diana said while giving Misaki the cards. Misaki took the cards and said "Thanks! Let's start with a sender named… SweetLoveLiars! She dares Killua to kick Rio Brazil in Da face!"

Everybody sweat dropped. "Who's Rio Brazil?" Everybody said. Diana hit Misaki in the head. "Baka! Frosty, just kick Leorio in the face." Diana said. Killua frowned then smiled. Killua looked at Leorio and ran to him. Killua kicked Leorio with all his power.

Leorio then he… flew out like a bird. "Let's make it more fun!" Misaki said while turning on the radio. It was the song. 'I Believe I can Fly'. The song played while Leorio just flew, flew like a sick bird. In slow motion.

"Let's just continue with Gon. Do this dare." Diana said while giving Gon the dare card. Gon nodded then went to Killua who was laughing.

"Killua! May I ask you a question?" Gon asked. Killua turned around and nodded. Misaki saw what Gon was doing and prepared her camera. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Diana shouted. Everybody became quiet.

"Gon, continue with your question!" Misaki said while switching her camera on. Gon nodded and smiled. He kneeled in front of Killua and took out something from his pocket even though he was wearing a yukata. The object was a small box.

"Killua, w-will y-you…." Gon hesitated and blushed. Killua blushed too. The atmosphere was so….soft.

"Killua! Will you marry me!?" Gon screamed while blushing. "YES!" Killua shouted. "Eh?" Gon asked. "Eh?" Killua asked too.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA!"

Killua just realized he just accepted a marriage proposal. "He…he said yes! KYAA!" One of the audiences said. "Kyaa!" The audiences squealed and some went crazy. Misaki took the chance to take a video of that and nose bleeded. Killua blushed furiously and steam came out of his ears. Even Gon.

Diana coughed. "Notice. Gon and Killua's marriage is going to happen later. Everyone is invited. Just review and say, I'll be there." Diana said. Killua and Gon froze after Diana said that. "I'll be there!" "Oh, I'll be there too!" "I'm going to be there!" The fangirls were screaming and wanting to go to the two little boys wedding.

"Okay! Let's continue with the next dare. Gon, Killua." Misaki said and then turned to Gon and Killua. "I have some friends that can help with your wedding and your looks. One of you boys have to be the bride." Misaki said smiling. Gon and Killua blushed and nodded.

"The dare we're going to do is… Kurapika must act like a girl." Diana said. Kurapika then pondered. "I wonder… how to act like a girl?" Everybody face palmed.

Suddenly, a rapper came from backstage and rapped. "_Yeah, Yeah~ you act like a girl~ you're already doing it~ IT's SHIT_!" Then Diana shot him. He fell dead. Diana went to the rapper then carried him and flew out the stage. O_O

"Okay! While Diana is throwing the body away, let's continue with the dare!" Misaki said like nothing even happened. "The dare is… for Leorio to do the twerk!" Misaki said.

Leorio face palmed before shaking his butt. The audiences screamed in terror. "AHHHHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! And they're pretty!" Misaki screamed.

Auto Fiction.

A little girl is seen in a field of flowers.

"_La, La, La, La~_"

The girl sang.

Then a naked full grown man with a big mustache skipped in the flowers with joy….

.

.

.

.

.

EW.

Auto Fiction off.

"That dare is over! Now is Hisoka's dare!" Misaki said. Hisoka appeared beside Misaki. "Ah! Hisoka! Just in time!" Misaki said. Diana gave him the dare. He read the dare and smiled. He went to the dressing room.

"Kyaa! He… He appeared right beside me!" Misaki said then fainted. Diana sighed. 'She doesn't even know the f**king dare' Diana thought.

xXx

Then Hisoka came out from the dressing room. Everybody looked at him with surprise. Misaki turned then "FWAH!" she nose bleeded. Why? Cause Hisoka's hair was combed down, he was also wearing a white tuxedo with a red tie. He was also wearing black shoes and was holding a bouquet of roses.

Misaki woke up to take his picture. "Do it." Diana said while closing her eyes and crossed her arms. Hisoka came near Illumi and gave the roses to him. "Here Illumi-chan~ These are for you~" Hisoka said. Illumi took the flowers then he put the roses on the floor then Illumi kissed his own hand at the palm.

Illumi looked at him then smacked Hisoka with the hand he kissed. Hisoka then flew after he was hit. Diana gave a thumbs up at Illumi with no smile, Illumi returned the thumbs up. Diana then realized that Misaki did not take that picture. Diana looked at Misaki. She was…sulking at the corner. And… was having a bad mood.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Diana asked while going to sulking Misaki. Misaki turned her head to Diana and said "I'm jealous…" while pouting. Diana's eyebrow came up.

"Why?" Diana asked while crossing her arms. Misaki stood up. "BECAUSE ILLUMI GETS FLOWERS FROM HISOKA AND HE GOT TO KISS HIM .AND PEOPLE SUPPORT THEM TO BECOME A COUPLE!" Misaki shouted that was making a really strong wind to blow stuff away also people.

But that did not make Diana move from her spot. But Diana's hair was messy. Diana fixed her hair up and went to Misaki and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Misaki, they are boys. Boys are dicks. Well, sometimes, girls are dicks." Diana said then turned to Machi. "What?" Machi asked. Diana sighed then turned back at crying Misaki.

"So stop crying. Illumi really likes… umm… needles? And Hisoka likes… being a pedo?" Diana said with a smiled.

Misaki stopped crying then wiped her tears. "Thanks Dia." Misaki said. Diana nodded. Misaki turned to the audiences then said "Let's have the next dare!" The audiences clapped and cheered.

"Now! Bisky-chama?" Misaki asked. Biscuit was reading a magazine about sexy men. "Hm?" Biscuit asked. Diana gave her then dare card. Biscuit took it and read it. Boy, she wasn't happy.

Biscuit sighed then transformed into….

MACHO BISCUIT!

Everybody was shocked. Misaki took some pictures of Biscuit. Misaki remembered something. "Introducing… Adult Gon!" Misaki said.

Killua's eyes widen. Even Gon's. Then a very scary aura came from backstage. Misaki just smiled while Diana put her hands on her waist.

Then a person came out from backstage. It was… Adult Gon. His face is still creepy…-er. Than Hisoka's. :/ "Um… Gon-san?" Misaki asked. Gon looked at her with no emotion, but with that, FACE. Misaki gulped. "Can you do an Oppa Gangnam Style with Bisky over there? Please?" Misaki said.

Gon did not reply and still looked at her with that FACE. 'Gon, you were so… Cute! And now I'm scared to get killed by a scary version of you' Misaki thought. Adult Gon then went to Bisky and said calmly "We should start now."

Macho Bisky nodded and said to Misaki "Start the music." Misaki nodded and pressed the start button of her bluish pink radio.

After the music ended, Misaki clapped while the others just became… silent.

Silence… (Except the clapping)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow! I like the elevator part! Actually." Misaki said. Then Adult Gon went backstage. Misaki stood up the sofa and then gave the truth card to Diana. "Diana, we have to continue, remember?" Misaki said.

Diana was back into realization. She was thinking about… flowers… and jack-o-lanterns. \(^0^)/ Yay! "Oh! Um… yeah… So, Frosty." Diana asked. Killua had an anime vein on his face. "IT's KILLUA! NOT FROSTY!" Killua shouted.

Diana stared at him. "I'm calling you frosty because you're going to get married." Diana said. Killua blushed. Killua looked away. Diana then sighed.

"Killua, do you like Gon more than a friend?" Diana asked. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Killua said blushing. Gon smiled. Gon then went to Killua and hugged him. "Killua, I think you're going to become a great husband!" Gon said.

Steam came out of Killua's ears and his face was red as a tomato. "I-Idiot! Don't say embarrassing stuff!" Killua said while covering his face. "Gon, Killua. When you name you're child, name her or him, Chocolat. Why? Because I'm going to faint now." Misaki said cheerfully then fainted of the cuteness.

"Okay, next one is for…Kurapikachu. Do you REALLY hate Kuroro?" Diana asked Kurapika. "YES! He killed my clan, my irreplaceable best friend, my parents, he and his damn Troupe killed my clan! He killed them!" Kurapika shouted then was gasping for air.

"Hm? What? Oh, sorry, I did not hear you cause' I was reading my book." Diana said while closing her book. Kurapika then face palmed.

Misaki woke up then read the next truth. "Okay a truth for Leorio! What would you do if someone asked you out on a date?" Misaki asked Leorio. Leorio smiled. "Well, I would *rant, rant, rant.*" Leorio ranted.

"So the next truth and last one is for Hisoka. How would you react if Gon was dressed up as a puppy?" Diana asked. Hisoka smirked creepily. "Oh~ That would be easy~ I would-" "No! Don't destroy his innocence!" "Hisoka! Don't you dare!" Killua and Kurapika screamed.

"But I want to know!" Gon asked while pouting. Killua and Kurapika sighed. "It's better you don't know." Kurapika said. "I think it's best he doesn't know." Killua added. They both nodded.

"Okay! Those are from** SweetLoveLiars! **We have a couple more that we have right?" Misaki said then winked. Diana nodded. "The next dare is from…**Sasuki-Senpai**. She dares Gon to hug Killua tightly." Diana said.

Gon nodded then hugged Killua so tightly. WITH. ALL. HIS. POWER! Killua's face became purple then he said "G…Gon! I…I can't!... BREATH!" in his gaspings. Gon stopped hugging him. "Sorry Killua." Gon said.

Killua sighed. "The next dare is from our dear guest… **Nanami1**." Misaki said. Misaki crept behind Killua and pushed him. "GWAAH!" Killua screamed.

Killua fell onto Gon and they…they… THEY KISSED! Killua stopped kissing Gon and stood up. Killua blushed then turned to Misaki. "Why did you push me!?" Killua said. "It's a dare, duh." Misaki said while putting her hands on her waist.

"Okay, the next dare is for Kurapika and-Wait, no, what?" Misaki asked. "What- oh my. I hate the sender! **(Well, you need to read chapter 9 and you'll see why.)**" Diana shouted. "Dia, calm down, it's just for one week, okay?" Misaki said.

Diana sighed. "O…Okay. Kurapikachu, gomen. But you have to become Kuroro's maid for one week. If not, I'll take out the box of spiders again." Diana said with a sad tone. Kurapika then was shocked. Kurapika then glared at Kuroro. "DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Kurapika said.

Kuroro just smirked then asked Misaki "When is the dare available?" Kuroro asked. Misaki pondered. She took out her schedule paper. She checked it then turned to Kuroro. "Tomorrow. Oh, and Kurapika must wear a maid outfit tomorrow." Misaki said. Kuroro smirked then said "I'll be ready."

Kurapika glared at Misaki and asked "WHO IS THE sender?" "**hisoka-is-life." **Misaki said. Kurapika sighed then sat on the sofa. "The next dare is from…**Arrow-chan3!** She has a lot of dares… Okay! The first one is for Gon! Eat…" Misaki stopped to breathe in and breathe out. After that she continued. "Fifty tomatoes, ten papayas, one hundred apples, five hundred steaks and one thousand watermelons!" Misaki said quickly then fainted.

Diana then ringed the bell. Then many chefs were bringing the food that Misaki just said. Gon looked in awe. Gon sat down a chair then said "Itadakimasu!" Then started eating. Killua got really jealous because he got to eat a LOT of food.

Misaki woke up then said "Killua, you eat…. *breathes in* fifty marshmallows, one hundred candies one of a kind and one million chocolates!" Misaki said. Diana rang the bell again and chefs came in with all the candy and chocolates that has been ordered.

"Waaa! I love this sender! Itadakimasu!" Killua started eating too. Then everyone's stomach rumbled. "Killua, can I have choco-" "NO! They're all mineeeeeeeeee" Killua said while continuing eating. "Well, everyone can eat some of mine!" Gon said.

"Hontou?" Everybody said. "Un!" Gon said then smiled. "THANK YOU!" They said then took some of Gon's food. Man, he had a lot of food more than Killua's. After they ate the food, Misaki then said "The next dare is for Kurapika." Misaki then gave the dare card to Kurapika who was eating some apples. Kurapika read the dare then bit his lip. Kurapika then went Leorio that was eating some steaks.

"Man, this sure is good food!" Leorio said. Then Kurapika slapped him. The moment was like in Greed Island. "Eh?" Diana said. Leorio got mad at Kurapika and said "Why did you slap me?!" Kurapika slapped him again. Leorio got really mad until he screamed "Your feminine and bitchy and I hate you so much like a fat woman!"

Kurapika slapped him. Leorio then gave up he took some duct tape then put it on his mouth to cover himself. "Leorio, there's a dare for you to sing, and Kurapika's not going to slap you. You have to sing…" Misaki said then gave him the dare card.

He took it to read it and sighed. He pulled the tape away and threw it. He took a microphone then faced the wall. He began to sing.

Last Christmas.

_[Chorus (2x):]_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Wow, he really had a love life with the wall.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well,_

_It's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_(Merry Christmas)_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you,"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again._

Wait, Leorio kissed the wall? What?

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Oh, oh, baby._

_A crowded room,_

_Friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice._

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._

_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

_[Chorus 2x]_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Special..._

_Someone..._

Oh, he's crying on the wall.

Misaki and Diana clapped while the others tried to hold their laugh."Okay the next dare is for Hisoka! Hisoka-sama, can you please read this?" Misaki said with pretty eyes.

Diana face palmed. Hisoka smirked then took the card. He read it then went out. Everyone was confused why Hisoka went outside of the building. "You wanna know why?" Misaki asked.

_At Hisoka's~_

Hisoka was walking on the streets then he wanted to go back at the building. Then a person bumped into him without saying sorry. **(It's like in the anime~**) Hisoka turned and went to that man.

Hisoka tapped the man's shoulder then the man turned around to see the creepy, (and hot, XD) jester slap him.

The man flew really far away. Hisoka turned back to his destination, Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths building. He licked his lips.

_Back at the building~ _\(^3^)/

Misaki was staring at something. She was staring at the dare card. The dare was for…

Her.

And Diana.

'Maybe next time I shouldn't have said, "It's the first time that someone gave a truth to the hosts!" I really shouldn't say that.' Misaki thought.

Then Hisoka came from backstage and sat on the sofa. LIKE A BOSS! "That dare was interesting~" Hisoka said while his hand cupped his cheek.

Misaki nodded then sighed. "Illumi!" Misaki called. Illumi then came beside her. "What." Illumi kinda asked. Misaki sighed again then said "Diana, I'm sorry." Diana looked at Misaki and saw what she was about to do to Illumi. Diana's eyes widen.

Misaki raised her hand and slapped Illumi. Everyone's eyes widen. "I'm jealous of you!" Misaki said while giving ten slaps. Illumi just stood there emotionless.

"I'm jealous because you and Hisoka are a couple!" Misaki said again while giving twenty slaps. Then she said "You got to kiss him!" with thirty slaps. Killua tried to hold his laughter but couldn't resist. Killua started laughing so loud.

"And you got flowers FROM HISOKA! UWAAAH!" Misaki shouted then gave Illumi the one hundredth slap! Illumi was thrown out of the ring and Misaki won the slap fight!

Wait…what!? SLAP FIGHT?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meh.

"Ow." Illumi said while standing up with a red cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Misaki continued saying sorry to Illumi several times to ask for his forgiveness.

"I forgive you, because you just slapped me. If you tried to kill me, I'd kill you by now." Illumi said emotionless. Misaki sighed in relief.

Diana then went to do her dare. She went to Kuroro and said "I'm doing this cause I hate you." Then Diana kicked Kuroro in the face with all her power. Kuroro then fell down. Diana turned around then stepped on Kuroro and said "I won."

"K.O! Perfect!" Misaki said while taking the picture of it. "Well, this is the last dare, Thanks for reading, Hunter x Hunter :Dares and Truths! And Happy New year!" Misaki said then waved with the Hunter x Hunter characters. The television switched off leaving the buzzing screen.

There was a girl with blonde silky hair and purple colored eyes and was wearing a white beautiful robe that was similar to and angel's robe. She was also having small angel-like wings. She had a dim halo on her head and was holding a silver harp. Her skin was so fair and smooth.

"Hehehe… So long, Diana, you're finally going to meet your match… And when you do, you're finally going to die…" The girl said then laughed evilly.

**Sweet: I feel so tired after writing such a short chapter! .**

**Candy: You just wrote 3,313 words. Please R&R.**


	13. Wedding! x Illumi x Filler Story

**Sweet: YES! Their wedding! Yay! *nose bleeds***

**Candy: I can't wait for the wedding too… But unfortunately, there's going to be some stuff that's before the dares. :(**

**Sweet: *backs flips into the sea* WHY?!**

**Candy: Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. **

_The day before of the wedding~ \ (^. ^)/ WOO!_

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were flying in the blue sky, (That sounds like in a song! XD) it was a perfect day for a wedding celebration…or so they thought.

Like this, Leorio and Kurapika were going to attend the boys wedding but… there was a traffic jam. Killua was sneaking out the house so can bring Alluka and Nanika to their wedding but was caught by Illumi.

Then Illumi said if Alluka goes, then Killua's family goes too. Boy, it wasn't a good day for Killua. While they were out, Misaki and Diana decided to be the ones decorating the church.

The church was owned by Diana's future priests. "Hey, Diana?" Misaki asked. "Hm?" Diana said.

"Why is this church owned by your future priest? Are you going to get married?" Misaki asked. Diana froze and blushed. Diana turned to Misaki and threw some banners at her. "N-No!" Diana said while chasing Misaki.

Gon, well he told Mito-san that he was going to get married and Mito-san just froze. "Mito-san? Hellooo? Are you still there? HI? Yo? Konichiwa? Bonjour? Yo Mito!" Gon said in the phone. Mito-san still did not reply but Gon just hung up.

"Diana, we have dares too for them right? How many dares and truths do we have?" Misaki asked Diana while sewing Gon's dress. Gon will have to become the bride and Killua will have to become the groom.

Then after they get married, they celebrated while they switch clothes. Gon the bride, then becomes the groom. Killua the groom, then becomes the bride. "We have like… seven, I think." Diana said while making a wig for Killua.

Misaki then widen her eyes while looking at Gon's dress. Diana then smiled. Misaki looked at Diana and realized she was smiling for no reason.

"Diana, are you thinking about…" Misaki asked while standing up and putting the dress on her chair. "Illumi~?" Misaki asked with a cat face. Diana stopped smiling then turned to Misaki slowly. While she was turning her face was full of rage and anger.

"GO TAKE A WALK AND TALK TO YOURSELF, MISAKI." Diana talked calmly but with an angry tone. Misaki pouted then left the dressing room. Diana then sighed while continuing sewing.

**xXx**

"HEY! HURRY UP! MY FRIEND IS GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Leorio shouted. Kurapika just sighed. They were in a traffic jam.

Leorio and Kurapika were surprised too about their young friend's wedding. But they decided to come and help to set up the wedding. But that doesn't mean that the others don't know. Biscuit, Zushi and Wing were surprised also by the sudden news.

Biscuit laughed and asked if it was a joke. Even Wing asked that. But when they heard the truth, they just had to go. In the car were Senritsu, Wing, Zushi, Biscuit and Kuroro. Kurapika did not expect that Kuroro was coming too. Well, even though they're enemies but Kurapika loves-

"SHUT UP, SWEET CANDY180." Kurapika said while looking up the car ceiling. "Kurapika? Who is Sweet Candy180?" Senritsu asked.

Kurapika looked behind then smiled at Senritsu. "I-It's nobody." Kurapika said. Kurapika then turned back to the front and face palmed.

"OH?! YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH?! BRING IT ON!" Leorio shouted at some of the drivers. Biscuit sighed while Wing and Zushi just became silent and sweat dropped.

'We feel sorry for you, for being friends with someone hot-headed.' The five of them behind thought. 'It's okay… I'm used to it… eventually' Kurapika thought back.

Then someone's phone rang. It was Kurapika's. Kurapika looked and took his phone to answer it. He saw and it was Misaki. He clicked on the speaker option. "Hello?" Misaki asked in the phone. "Hi Misaki. What's up?" Kurapika said.

"Oh! Yeah… The wedding is not the only thing that's going to happen… Also the truth and dares are going to-" "WHAT?!" Kurapika's shout made Leorio almost crash into a tree and breakdown.

"Gomen… I know you just thought that is was just a wedding but there's dares too. Just calm down and think that you're…" Misaki stopped to ponder.

"You're eating… a caramel-dipped Kuroro? That is naked?" Misaki asked. Kurapika just froze. Biscuit just bit her lip so she can hold her laugh. Well… because it was on speaker mode.

"Kurapika? Are you thinking about that?" Misaki asked feeling weird. Kurapika's eyes widen then he blushed furiously. "N-No! Why would I?!" Kurapika shouted at Misaki on the phone.

Misaki then sighed. "You're…"Misaki took a breath. "Such a PERVERT, Kurapika. Bye." Misaki then hung up.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was unexpected." Biscuit said. Wing and Zushi nodded. "Kurapika... Are you okay?" Senritsu asked. Kurapika just became silent then turn his phone on silent. "Kurapika?" Leorio asked. Kurapika then turned to Leorio with his face. Leorio was shocked by Kurapika's reaction.

Kurapika was blushing and he looked mad and cried at the same time. THAT IS ADORABLE. "Why does Misaki know what I'm thinking? Is she a psychic?" Kurapika said while wiping his tears. "We don't know." All of them in the car said while they shook their heads.

**xXx**

"You're… such a PERVERT, Kurapika. Bye." Misaki said while hanging up on him. Misaki sighed. She sat down on a comfy chair. She was at the garden that had ceiling fans, where the celebration of those two boys wedding starts to party.

"Killua, I wonder where is he?" Misaki said to herself while looking up to the sky that can be seen at the garden. She sighed again. She looked at her watch and it said… ten o'clock in the morning. "I feel like singing… " Misaki said then breathed in.

_HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel..._

Change, ATAMA ume tsukusu shoukyo funou na fuan  
Daiji na no wa kitto fumidasu yuuki  
NOIZU bakkari no sekai wo kaete kou  
Sunao ni omoi kanjite

Minna mune ni motte iru yo jibun dake no ANTENA wo  
Negau asu he CHUUNINGU shite. Tomattecha hajimannai.

Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo  
Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne  
HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel...  
Hashiridase.

Chance, Namida ga koboreru yoru wo koeru tabi ni  
Tsuyoku natte yukitai

Kurabenaide kimi wa kimi sa ORIJINARU no MEGAHERUTSU  
Tooku hanate, Ima mirai he massugu todokeyou yo.

Meguri aeta kiseki ga mune no oku de kirameku  
Mou kowakunai hitori ja nai ne Bokura wa  
GOORU wa mada mienai kedo yukerusa doko he demo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel...  
Hashiridase.

Daijoubu da yo! Datte akirametenai kara desho? Konna ni mo kurushii no wa  
Atarashii kaze fuite MONOKURO datta keshiki ga somatteku azayaka ni

Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo  
Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne  
HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo  
Itsudatte Don't think. Feel...  
Hashiridase.

English Translation.

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies.  
No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_

Change! Burying my head in exhaustion, this anxiety can't be erased.  
What is important must be the courage to take a step out.  
Let's change this noise-filled world,  
and face our feelings honestly.

Everyone has it in their hearts, an antenna belonging only to themselves.  
Let's tune to the tomorrow we wish for! If we stop here, nothing can start!

Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere.  
That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it.  
Only our hearts know where our destination lies.  
No matter when, Don't think. Feel!  
Let's take a step and run!

Chance! As we overcome the nights that tears overflow,  
we want to become stronger.

Don't compare, you are you, an original megahertz.  
Let's release it faraway! From now to the future, let it reach directly!

This chance meeting of a miracle shines deep in my heart.  
There's nothing more to fear, because we're no longer alone.  
Even though we can't yet see our goal, we can definitely go towards it, no matter where.  
No matter when, Don't think. Feel!  
Let's take a step and run!

It's gonna be alright! Because we haven't given up, right? Even if it's so painful.  
As a new wind blows, it dyed the monochrome scenery into vivid colors.

Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere.  
That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it.  
Only our hearts know where our destination lies.  
No matter when, Don't think. Feel!  
Let's take a step and run!

Misaki sang with a low volume. She smiled. 'Onii-chan…' Misaki thought. A mental image of a man with short brown and blue colored hair appeared in Misaki's mind. Then tears fell. "I wish the past… was killed." Misaki said while crying. While she was crying, there was someone who was looking at her. That person smirked then went to crying Misaki.

"Hello." That girl asked Misaki with a cute smile. Misaki stopped crying then looked at the girl. The girl had blond hair and was wearing a white angel robe. Her eyes were purple just like Diana. The little girl looked like a nine year old.

"My name is Aguilera Jillian! What's yours?" Aguilera said. "I'm Misaki Nowaki, and are you…" Misaki asked. "I'm Diana's sister! Nice to meet you!" Aguilera said happily. Misaki's eyes widen. "S-She has a sister?!" Misaki asked.

At somewhere else… (**It's Diana's location.**)

Diana stopped her sewing. She sensed something. 'There's something wrong!' Diana thought. Diana looked at the window. She put all her sewing equipment away then raced to the door. When she tried to open it, it didn't budge!

'Sh*t! I'm too late! The door won't open!" Diana thought. Then she punched the door using her nen. She crashed the door then went out. Her eyes widen. She saw so many shadows of the dark. "T-This is-!" Diana then flew up the roof using her wings. She looked up then saw Misaki talking with a girl.

'Gyo!' Diana thought while using her Gyo. There was nen shadows around that girl. And Diana could see the girl's true form. That girl was… an angel sent to kill Diana! "Misaki! What are you doing?!" Diana shouted while going down as fast as she can.

"Diana!" Misaki shouted and waved. Diana went in front of Misaki as a shield then Diana took out her gun and pointed it at Aguilera. Misaki's eyes widen. "Diana! What're you doing?! She's your sister!" Misaki said.

Diana ignored what Misaki said then said "She is not my sister! I don't have one! She just wants to kill me and you!" Misaki then froze. 'Aguilera's… not her sister?' Misaki thought.

Aguilera then smirked. "So, you guessed it so easily… just like your mother." Aguilera said. Then she transformed. Her height was tall, her wings appeared and her dim halo appeared too. Misaki watched in terror while Diana was alert.

"It's you… Julie Aduenela. The top devil destroyer that kills devils who act nice and do the opposite." Diana said. Julie smirked again. "I've always wanted this day to come. The day I get to kill the strongest fallen angel on earth." Julie said.

"Misaki! Go and run for your life! This is a horrible angel. Go and run… I'll fight her! Go before you get killed! NOW!" Diana said to Misaki. Misaki nodded then ran away from the garden and left the two angels. Diana turned back to Julie while her weapon appeared. "LET'S START." Diana said.

**xXx**

Misaki ran and ran as far away from the garden as fast as she can. 'Why? Why am I running? Aren't I supposed to stop Diana? Aren't I supposed to help her?' Misaki thought while tears fell from her cheeks. She stopped running then turned around. Her cheeks were wet because of her tears. "Dia…" Misaki said while looking back.

Flash back of five years ago…

_*HISS, HISS, HISS!* the sound of a snake hissing at Misaki. "Wuu…Wuu..Wuu…" Misaki cried. Her leg was bitten by the venom of the snake. The snake came closer to her and was ready to eat her. Misaki was scared and cried. Then a fire hit the snake. Misaki stopped crying and saw the snake burning into flames._

"_Misaki! Why are you always like this?!" A girl came to Misaki by her side while putting her hands on Misaki's hurt leg. "Thanks, Diana." Misaki said. Diana then used nen to heal Misaki's hand "Angel's Water." Diana said while her nen shaped like water then she put her nen powers on Misaki's leg. _

"_Misaki, why didn't you call for help?" Diana asked while sitting down beside Misaki on the grass. "Well, I wanted to become independent like you, Diana. Because you were always strong and brave and you confronted people." Misaki said while laughing nervously._

_Diana sighed. "I'm actually not that strong…" Diana said while putting her chin on her knees. Misaki raised her right eyebrow. "I may seem strong and tough, but actually, deep inside, I'm scared." Diana said. _

_Then tears fell from Diana's cheeks. "I act tough and strong so I could run away from the past… And I confronted people to stop teasing you because I don't want to let anyone tease my first friend." Diana said with a sad face._

_Misaki was surprised by Diana's reaction. She has never known that Diana felt this way before. She thought that her best friend was a brave and tough person, but Diana was just someone that wants… to be brave and tough herself. _

"_How come, you didn't tell me this?" Misaki asked. "I-I was scared that you might leave and ignore me just like the ones at heaven and hell." Diana said while wiping her tears._

_Misaki smiled. Misaki then hugged Diana. "Diana, I will never leave you. You're my best friend and best friends never leave each other." Misaki said. Diana's eyes widen. Then she smiled. "Misaki…" Diana said. "Hmm?" Misaki asked._

"_Thank you, for being my friend."_

"_Thank you, too."_

_Flash back end…_

Misaki then turned around. "Hello." Misaki said. "Hello." A man with black long hair said with an emotionless face.

At Diana's…

"HAH! This is the strongest fallen angel on earth?! She couldn't even stand on her own feet after being hit by just a few hits!" Julie said then laughed evilly. Diana was hurt very badly and couldn't stand properly.

Julie came near Diana and said "You are just worthless. Prepare to die just like your parents did." Julie said while putting her sword up in the air and was ready to kill Diana. Diana closed her eyes tightly and was ready to be killed.

Just then… needles came attacking Julie. Julie realized that then dodged the needles. 'W-What was that?!' Julie thought. Then Julie saw a man with long hair and was holding needles. "W-Who are you-"before Julie could say that, she was killed instantly. Diana's eyes widen. The man that helped her was…

Illumi.

Diana then fainted. "Diana! Hold on!" Misaki said while running to her. Illumi then left.

**xXx**

"Thank you, Illumi. And here's your payment for doing so." Misaki said while giving one billion jenis to Illumi. Illumi took the money without saying a word and left again. Misaki sighed. "Misaki-san!" Gon said while running to her. Misaki smiled.

"Hi Gon, where's Killua?" Misaki asked. Gon arrived with Killua when they were sending invitations to they're friends. "Oh! Killua's outside talking with Kurapika and Leorio. Is Diana going to be alright? Is she going to come to me and Killua's wedding?!" Gon asked with a worried face.

He thought he could lose a friend at that time. Even Misaki. "Yes… Just calm down. You looking worried made me feel worried too. And sad…" Misaki said. Gon then looked at Misaki and said "I'm sorry, why don't we check on Diana? Let's see if she's well or not." Misaki then nodded. Misaki and Gon then walked to where Diana's room was.

*Knock, Knock.* Diana's door was knocked two times. "Come…*cough* in…" Diana said while coughing. Misaki and Gon opened the door and closed it while going to Diana. "Diana… are you alright?" Gon asked. "Yeah…" Diana said.

Then Diana's door opened again. Misaki and Gon turned around and it was Diana's doctor. 'Diana's so lucky that the doctor's a 'bishounen'' Misaki thought while pouting. "Doctor, is Diana going to be alright?" Gon asked.

"Well, actually…" The doctor then looked at his list of Diana. "She is actually all better but there's just something we couldn't get rid of…" The doctor said while going to Diana. He pulled Diana's blanket away and showed Misaki and Gon what was the problem.

Misaki and Gon's eyes widen and looked in terror. Diana's body was covered by… black stuff. It was on her arms and legs, covering almost her skin. "It's Julie… She used her nen at me while we were fighting." Diana said while sitting up straight. "Ack!" Diana screamed. "Don't overdo it!" The doctor said while putting a pillow behind Diana.

"Huh… She is an angel, so that is why this is still on me. But I can get it all disappear." Diana said while looking at her bandaged arm.

"Disappeared means that you can…" Gon said then Diana cut in "I can make it disappear, but that doesn't mean it will be gone." Diana said. Misaki sighed. "I'll make it disappear for your wedding, Gon. Don't worry." Diana said then smiled. Gon smiled but worriedly.

Then Diana concentrated while using her nen. Then… her dark wounds disappeared. But they weren't gone. Then Diana stood up. "Well, why don't we go and get ready for tomorrow?" Diana said. Misaki and Gon nodded with large grins. "Yeah!" The three of them said.

Finally the wedding and the day of dares! XD~

Everybody was there. Even the reviewers, **SpadePirates4Eva, Kiluka-chan, Sasuki-Senpai, Water Angel1210, Sabrina Warina, Frei **and all the other reviewers!

"Waa! So many people came for their wedding!" Misaki said happily in her dress. She was wearing a white long puffy dress with a blue brooch on the right side of her chest. Misaki got the chance to tie her hair even though it was short. The color of her shoes were white too.

Diana sighed. "Of course… Gon and Killua are famous because they're the cute duo, right?" Diana said while crossing her arms. She was wearing a white knee length dress with flowers as a belt. And she wore white gloves that reached her elbows. She tied her hair into a bun and this time, she's wearing glasses.

"Un! But… Why are you wearing glasses?" Misaki asked. Diana blushed. "I just wanted to wear it-" "It's Illumi, right?" Misaki said with a cheeky smile. An anime vein appeared on Diana's head.

Then Diana pulled both of Misaki's cheeks. "O-Ouch! Sorry!" Misaki said while struggling. "No! Your punishment is you have to go and sing in front of everyone." Diana said while not letting go. "EH?! I-I'm shy!" Misaki said while blushing.

Diana sighed then let go of Misaki. "Huh… Finally. Alright, I'll sing…" Misaki said while pouting and leaving. "Diana!" A voice so cute said. Diana turned around and saw a very beautiful little girl in a wedding dress that looked like Misaki's sewing dress.

"Wow! You look really pretty!" That girl said. Diana just became silent. "You…" "Hmm?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" Diana asked. "EH?! I-It's me! Gon!" Gon said. Diana just became emotionless.

"Wow… what type of makeup you used?" Diana asked. Gon had a wig on his head that looks long and greenish black. The dress was off the shoulder, long sleeved it made a V-shape on the hand area and you have to put it in the middle finger- and had a silver rose at the intersection, which is at the middle or chest area. At the right part of the waist area was yet another rose and the cloth was like clipped down by the corner and went down 3 times. And there were ruffles on each wrap. A veil hid the face and the chest area at the back part.

"Well, I didn't use makeup…" Gon said while scratching his back head. Diana sighed again. _Hello, we would like our beautiful-I mean, handsome bride to be ready for his marriage. We would like him to be at marriage position! Uh… is it like this? Okay, pass, pass… PASS!_ Diana and Gon then sweat dropped.

"Well, I should be going now. Bye!" Gon said while running to his position. Diana smiled. 'Children.' Diana thought while she shook her head.

Where Killua is~

"Ah, Killua. Are you nervous on getting married for the first time? At young age?" Zeno asked him. Zeno became the priest for Killua and Gon's wedding. Killua didn't expect that. So… Alluka became the flower girl- I mean… Alluka became the girlish flower boy. (?) The one who will give the ring is Zushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not good, right? :P

"Yeah… especially, when the priest is you!" Killua said. He was in a white tuxedo with a red rose on the intersection. His hair was still messy but was combed back. He looked extremely HANDSOME. No, he looked like a hand some. Get it? GET IT? Hoorah for my bad jokes… POTATOES. *beep*

"Oh, come on Killua. Your family is here too. So don't get stressed out!" Zeno said while hitting Killua's back. "Just, get out!" Killua said while pointing to the door. Zeno laughed then walked to the door. After Zeno closed the door, Killua sighed.

Then he hit his head on the table. "I'm such an idiot! Today's the day and I forgotten to get the ring!" Killua said while smacking his head with his fist.

*Knock, knock.* Killua was alert when the door was knocked. "Onii-chan?" Alluka said. Killua then sighed in relief. It was his little sister(brother), Alluka. Killua looked back at the door. "Come in." Killua said calmly.

Alluka came in and looked splendidly beautiful-ly. :| he was wearing a white(**Why white?**) shin length gown that had a ribbon tied on the waist and he had flower decorations at the waist. The dress was long sleeved and had ruffles at the end of the sleeves. He tied his long hair into two pony tails and cartoon faces as her necklace. "Onii-chan, are you ready yet?" Alluka asked.

Killua then sighed. "No… I can't seem to find-""Some girl asked me to give you this." Alluka said while giving a ring to Killua. Killua's eyes widen. It was the ring he thought he lost! Killua took it from Alluka and asked "Who gave you this?!"

Alluka blinked. "Um… some onee-san that was wearing pink gave me this and said to give it to you. I asked why and she replied because you are an idiot." Alluka said then bit his lip.

Killua sweat dropped then sighed. 'Old hag.' "So! Onii-chan, it's time for you to get married, right?" Alluka said with a bright smile. Killua smiled then patted Alluka's head happily. "Yeah… wish me luck!" Killua said while standing and going to the door.

There we go!

Everyone was at they're places and sat on the chairs that has been settled. Everyone prepared their cameras and video cameras. Misaki squealed.

"I can't wait!" Misaki said. Then some blood came out from Misaki's nose. Diana sweat dropped and put a piece of tissue in her nose. "Don't nose bleed yet." Diana whispered Misaki. Misaki nodded.

Killua's heart was beating really fast because he's getting married in front of everyone. Palm Siberia, Ikalgo, Knuckle, Shoot, Meleoron, Knov, Morel, The Zodiac Twelve, Killua's family and butlers, the hunters, the examinees, Biscuit, Goreinu, Wing, Senritsu, Zushi as the ring boy, Leorio, Kurapika, Kuroro and the Phantom Troupe, Misaki and Diana, the contract hunters and the fan girls of Killua and Gon were there.

Including the reviewers **SpadePirates4Eva, Kiluka-chan, Sasuki-Senpai, Water Angel1210, Sabrina Warina, Frei **and all the other reviewers!

Then the beautiful and handsome and… cute bride arrived gracefully with her-his father! Fuhh… And Alluka throwing flower petals with Illumi happily. Well, Alluka was skipping and illumi just showed a straight face and threw petals like he was throwing trash.

Kurapika then face palmed. Leorio then got confused why Kurapika face palmed. "Kurapika, why are you face palming?" Leorio asked. Kurapika just shook his head while putting his hand down on his lap.

Killua blushed when he saw Gon, who looked very beautifully- handsome! :P Gon then smiled at Killua while looking at him. Ging just grunted. "G-Ging, it's a dare okay? I have to wear this while I get married." Gon whispered Ging while there were still walking on the path.

Ging just became silent and nodded slowly. Gon smiled. When they finally arrived, Ging went to his sit at the Zodiac Twelve. Zeno then coughed. "So of-" Zeno was cut off then snored. He fell asleep. Which made everyone sweat dropped.

'Way to ruin the moment.' Diana thought. "Gramps?" Killua asked while poking Zeno. Killua sighed. Then Zeno woke up and said "I pronounce you husband and husband and you may kiss the cross dresser!" Then he left quickly.

Killua sighed then kissed Gon. They both blushed. Everybody stood up then clapped. "Cute!" Misaki said while taking a picture and nose bleeding. Diana then said "Why did Zeno said cross dresser?" while clapping.

"Gon! Throw the flowers!" Misaki said. Gon grinned then threw the bouquet of roses he was holding. All the girls tried to catch it but failed. It landed on Diana's lap. Diana's eyes widen then she looked behind her. It was Illumi.

Diana tried to hide her blush and looked in front again. Misaki then said "Diana, get married with-" Diana then punched Misaki. "NO!" Diana said while blushing.

**xXx**

Stare.

STAREEEEEEE.

Diana stared at Illumi who was wearing a white dress. He looked pretty good in it. Diana was behind the table and looked like she was shy to look at people. Illumi then turned to where Diana was. Diana then stopped staring at him and looked away.

"Hello there." A woman said to Misaki. Misaki was eating some cakes and waiting for Gon and Killua changing their clothes. Misaki turned to see and her jaw opened. It was Mito and Gon's great grandmother!

"Y-You! You're Mito-san, right?!" Misaki said. Mito smiled. "Yes, you must be Misaki. You look even beautiful that I expected." Mito said. Misaki blushed. "T-Thank you…" Misaki said while looking down and bowing of respect.

Then a sound of clapping was heard. Misaki and Mito and Gon's grandma (Let's just say it like that) turned to see why was there clapping. Misaki's eyes widen. Gon was wearing a tuxedo and Killua…

He was wearing a sleeveless dress that was white and it was long and wavy and it had silver roses as the ruffles at the end of the dress. The dress had a white ribbon tied from the front to the back and had a big white ribbon on the intersection of the dress. And two silver-colored pony tails flew as a breeze appeared.

"E-Excuse me for a second please." Misaki said while she left. 'KYAA!' Misaki thought then nose blooded. Misaki went back and took a picture of Killua.

"Mito-san!" Gon shouted while running to her. "Gon!" Mito said. Then the two hugged like in episode 37. "Gon, congratulations on getting married." Gon's grandma said. Gon smiled and hugged his grandma too.

Gon stopped hugging his family then Killua came blushing. Mito looked at him and said "Why, what a beautiful young woman you are!" Killua blushed then said "T-Thank you" softly. Mito hugged Killua too. "It's nice to see you again, Killua." Mito said.

"Hello~" Hisoka said suddenly. Gon and Killua were shocked. Mito raised her eyebrow. "Hello? And who are you?" Mito asked. "I'm Hisoka, ma'am." Hisoka said then kissed Mito's hand. "Oh, so you must be the person that Gon always talks about! I expected that you would be a woman." Mito said.

Misaki, Gon and Killua bit their lip. "Mito, I would to take a stroll around here. Take your time and talk to Mr. Hisoka." Gon's grandma said while smiling. Mito nodded. "So, I hear you like apples?" Mito said. Hisoka smiled. Not creepily, but regularly.

"Gon, Killua! Let's go and meet the other guests." Misaki said while asking them to come and follow her. Gon and Killua nodded then followed her. "Yes, I like apples so much, especially the ripe ones." Hisoka said. "So that's why you look very fit!" Mito said. While Mito and Hisoka were having a conversation, Diana was talking with Biscuit.

"That's how Gon proposed to Killua." Diana said. Biscuit crossed her arms and nodded. "I wish I could see that…" Biscuit said with a dreamy sigh.

"It'll be after Gon and Killua greets the guests, which will be a long time." Diana said then sighed. "So, where is Wing and Zushi?" Diana asked.

"Oh, they're eating some cakes and cookies." Biscuit said. Diana nodded then looked at her watch. 'Oh, it's time for the dares.' Diana thought. "Well then, see you later, Bisky." Diana said while she left. Biscuit waved.

Diana then went to Misaki who was taking pictures of Gon carrying Killua bride-style. "Misaki." Diana said while putting her hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Hm?" Misaki asked. "DARES." Diana said. Misaki then nodded violently.

She went up the stage at the wedding celebration. "Welcome to, Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths! Wedding Special!" Misaki said happily.

Everybody paid attention and watched. "The first dare is from… **SpadePirates4Eva.** She dares Hisoka to tie Illumi's hair to the ceiling fan and turn it on…" Diana said then glared at Hisoka.

Hisoka then grinned. "Mito, I'm going to have to do the dare~" Hisoka said while going to Illumi. Mito nodded and waved.

"There! This garden has ceiling fans! Just tie his hair and we'll turn it on!" Misaki said while preparing her remote. Hisoka tied Illumi's hair and gave a thumb's up to Misaki.

Misaki then pressed the button. *Whirl, whirl, whirl, whirl* the fan was whirling and Illumi was spinning. Killua tried to hold his laughter but failed. "BWAHHAHAHHAHHA!" Killua laughed.

Everybody laughed… except Diana she wasn't satisfied with the dare. Cause she likes- *Slapped by Diana.* Ow…

Then Misaki stopped the fan. Illumi came down and was walking like he was drunk then he sat down. "Okay! The next one is… Kurapika must force-feed Kuroro to eat a tarantula!" Misaki said. Then Diana came and gave Kurapika a tarantula.

Kurapika hesitated on taking the tarantula because he was grossed out. When Kurapika took the spider, Kurapika shoved into Kuroro's mouth quickly. Kuroro ate the spider then wernt to the toilet as fast as possible.

"Well, that was settled… The next dare is from **Sasuki-Senpai**! She dares Kurapika to cross dress and hug Kuroro! Kurapika has to cross dress as a maid cat!" Misaki said while pushing Kurapika in to the dressing room. "W-What?!" Kurapika asked.

"While we wait for that, another dare is from **Water Angel1210.** She dares Killua will dress up as Mary and Gon dress up as the young seto. They will sing Shounen Brave by IA. (**Sorry, Water Angel1210, I don't know how to type the acting… *bows*)**

Gon and Killua then went to the dressing room too. "The next dare is from… **Frei! **She/he dares Hisoka has to do the hula and wear grass skirts and coconut bras with The Phantom Troupe!" Misaki said then laughed.

Hisoka and the Phantom troupe then went in the dressing room, tee! Because, too, tee! " The next dare from **Frei** is the same with force feed cause he has to cross dress and he has to do something on Kuroro's shoulders." Diana said.

"Hey, Diana? Did you realized that most of the dares are connected with dressing up?" Misaki asked. "Yeah, I did." Then Kurapika came out and hugged Kuroro. "There! I'm done right?!" Kurapika said after hugging Kuroro.

"No, you have to stand on his shoulders and say "I have the power!" Like that." Misaki said. Kurapika face palmed. Then a ladder appeared in front of Kurapika and Kurapika climbed up the ladder. He sat on Kuroro's shoulders. "Don't you even dare to look at them." Kurapika said. Kuroro just smirked. "I HAVE THE POWER!" Kurapika shouted.

Misaki just fainted. Then Hisoka and the Phantom Troupe came out wearing grass skirts and coconut bras. Yes, when Kurapika hugged and climbed Kuroro, Kuroro was in the outfit.

Do the hula!

After they did the hula… Kurapika laughed so hard. Hard as the freakin can.* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Gon and Killua came out and said "Let's sing!"

_English translations!_

_I cried, "Please, don't tease me"  
And couldn't help but tremble  
I was scared at how easily I felt lonely  
Like "courage" itself hated me_

There was a puppy, rain-soaked like me  
And I begged it to understand me  
Embraced it and said  
"You won't bully me, right?"

"Let's become 'friends', without using words  
though I really want to say something"  
But there was was a tragedy waiting for me.

I heard it, a loud voice that  
knocked on my closed-off mind  
"They're so dirty" "Let's play a trick"  
"I hate you" "Just die already"  
like that

"The voice of my thoughts", all at once  
refused to comply and knocked  
If I can't talk, my heart will break  
I'm going to cry

The noise in the web called  
"Punishment for having dreams"  
was planted in me  
as retribution

Today, too, the voice pulled at me  
flowed into me as I melted  
I stole the psyches of others  
Everyone hated me for being strange

Let's escape, fly away  
here, I can't even breathe  
Avoid the eyes of hatred in the city  
I quietly dashed along to somewhere…

In the silence of the wandering forest  
with no destination in mind  
Again, I was scared  
and there was someone waiting for me

I could hear it  
"Today, too, I'm waiting for a lightly sketched 'today'.  
Anyone, please, help me, I'm lonely"

"The voice of my thoughts" was of the  
hesitant boy I was yesterday  
"Are you afraid of 'hearts'?"  
"Do you lack the 'courage' to change tomorrow?"

"That's not true" came the faint knock  
of the story that I cautiously  
opened up

The crouching girl said  
"Yesterday, today, and the day before yesterday  
I had a dream that  
this wide world was easily crumbled."

That feeling of "I'm scared"  
The teary voice of "It's hard"  
But what if we could be saved  
like in a picture book?

The feelings that budded today  
knocked with a small voice  
I want to tell you  
"Even so, it's alright. Don't cry, okay?"

If I could embrace and laugh with  
The heart of "the voice of my thoughts"  
I think that a "heart that rescues hearts"  
could be called "courage"

As I start to move forward today, as I do every other day,  
I can no longer hear the voice from outside the door.

Everybody clapped. "That is all and thanks for reading, Hunter x Hunter: Dares and Truths!" Misaki said waving. Even everybody waved.

"Killua!" Gon said. "Hm?" Killua asked. Gon then kissed Killua. The fangirls all nose blooded. After Gon kissed Killua, Killua blushed. "B-Baka! Don't you remember that Mito-san is here?!" Killua said.

"KYAA!" Misaki said. " Oh yeah! I have to sing!" Misaki said then she took the microphone. "Start the song!" misaki said. The Diana quickly went down and sat on the chair. Then she sang.

_*Music Cue*_

_Too sugiru koino michi shirube  
Mou suki wo fuyasenai (non non)  
Yumeno nakawa marude betsusekai  
Sutoreetoni omoimo ierunoni_

Okiniirino fuku wo mainichi kichauno  
Ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuite kimasu yooni

I love you nante totemo ienai  
Tabakono suikata mane shiteru koto mo  
Anatano haato kara reinboo ga  
Watashini sukito kizukaseta

Katteni matteru hi bakari  
Okubyoona mainichi non non  
Negaigotowa tada hitotsu dake  
Nerutoki tonarini itehoshiidake

Kono koino yukue ha unmeini tsunagarimasuka?!  
Kisekika akiramerushika kangaerarenai yowamushina atashi

I like you no kotoba nara ieru  
Renai soudansuru koto mo dekiru  
Anata no haato ni tsutsumaretai noni  
Dooshitara tsutsunde kureruno

I love you nante totemo ienai  
Tabako no suikata mane shiteru koto mo  
Anatano haato kara reinboo ga  
Watashini sukito kizukaseta

I love you wo anatakara kikitai  
Kisu suru shunkanno chikai kokyuu wo  
Anata wo manesuru atashiwa ichiban kawaiku naru hazu

Then Misaki back flipped into the sun.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter!

**Sweet: Yay! Finally the chapter is finished!**

**Candy: You have made 6,186 words!**


	14. Author's note

**Sweet: UGH! I feel like I'm making a story more than the dares and truths! And people don't make enough dares for me! AHHHZXSDFGCCRTCTY F**K THIS AND THAT! F**K! F**K!**

**Candy: Calm down...**

**Sweet: Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I FEEL LIKE THROWING A TANTRUM AND DESTROYING THE WORLD! *inserts manly harsh voice* YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GOING TO BE ON HIATUS FOR A YEAR! YEAH! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?! *Turns into Hulk and smashed the door and left to destroy the city.***

**Candy: Uh… what she just did and just said was a NOT true! *laughs nervously***

**People: HELP! AHH! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A MONSTER! HELP!**

***The sound of helicopters zooming and guns and screaming people of terror***

**Candy: *sweat drops.* Well, I think Sweet is angry because YOU (The reviewers) did not make enough dares. And if you don't give us- well, Sweet, more dares and truths, we don't know what to do! We just make some filler before the dares just like Chapter 13! Sweet made 6, 186 words and because she put some filler stories. Just PLEASE! She slept late like at… 3 in the morning and that was at school day! I know she was the one who shouldn't stay up late, but she just wanted to update early.**

**So, can you please make some dares? That is easy to type in? PLEASE? I'll let Killua have s** with Gon!**

**Killua: WHAT!? NO WAY! NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS! HE IS TOO PURE!**

**Candy: I know… even the reviewers don't want that to happen… Or DO they? *smirks***

**Killua: *Blushing* Y-You're weird! *runs off***

**Candy: *laughs evilly* YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! MUAHAHAHAH! *INSERTS LIGHTING AND THUNDER* MUAHAHHAHAHAH! I WILL MAKE THE STORY AND IT WILL LIVE! LIVE I SAY!**

***coughs* Sorry for that randomness… So, can you make more dares and truths that are easy? **

**The END FOREVER….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:P. REVIEW…**


End file.
